Battle Royal: United States Class
by chibixbakura
Summary: 42 students are taken from a United States high school and forced to be a part of Battle Royal. Only one can leave the island alive.
1. Chapter 1

Battle Royal:

Hamilton High School: Freshman Class

Chapter one

Everyone, well almost everyone, was excited about this class trip. While not everyone was in the same exact class, everyone here knew everyone else. Great thing about Hamilton, big enough school to take what classes you wanted, small enough that class sizes weren't huge. Of course, there were forty-two students on this bus going today. It was all of the classes of one science teacher, and they were going on some science trip. Lance wasn't never paid attention enough to all of the details to remember exactly what they were going to do. They were getting a nice hotel and at least part of their time would be on the beach. "How much longer until we get there?" he complained, leaning back in his seat.

Sitting next to him was his best friend, Alexander. "Come on, we knew it would be a long trip so what's the problem? Besides, it should be great when we get there." Alexander was smiling brightly as he spoke. Lance knew his friend had been looking forward to getting away from school and everything for a little while.

"Oh, is Lance already complaining?" Leo asked, leaning forward from the seat between them. "We've only been traveling for two hours. We have several more to do."

"What? I hate long car rides, and right now I have to do put up with all of you," Lance said, laughing.

"Oh, we're not that bad, are we?" Emily asked, sitting in the seat next to Leo. Lance never understood why Emily was their friend and always hung out with them, well besides that she had grown up next store to Leo. She was a cheerleader, and normally got B's in most of her classes, so smarter than all of them but Leo, who got straight A's and really had no life. Lance never understood why the girl was dating Frederic. Frederic, what he always had to be called if you called him Fred he would kill you, wasn't even sitting with them right now, or even near Emily. He was in the back of the bus with some of his own friends, Drake, Luke, Tobin, and James. Lance didn't like any of them.

"Well, you're not. I'm sure about the rest of them," Lance said, still smiling. Everyone was in talking with their friends, well except for Logan Marshal but no one really liked him so it didn't matter.

As time dragged on, Lance suddenly found himself feeling rather tired. It was odd, as normally he didn't fall asleep while traveling. It was part of the reason he hated it so much. Everyone around him was fast asleep, and as creepy as it sounded Emily looked so cute sleeping, slumped against Leo. Wait… was everyone asleep? He looked around a moment, fighting to keep his eyes open. No one else was awake, even Leah, who he knew was on so many drugs she went weeks without sleeping, was out cold. This was wrong. He tried to get out of his seat, trying to crawl over Alex, but only ending up falling onto the ground. Damn it. He looked up as he noticed someone walk over to him with a gas mask on. A gas mask? What was going on? He-

When Lance woke up, his head was pounding. He was in some classroom, with the rest of the students waking up about the same time. The next thing he realized was there was some kind of collar around his throat, feeling it Lance tried to pull it off. This wasn't happening. He'd like to say he didn't know what this meant, that this was just some sick joke. He had never paid much attention when Japan's Battle Royal Program had come to the United States to help with population control, part of him hoping it was just some sick joke, even as it started happening. It wasn't happening to him, and this would be the last year he could be apart of if, so then he would never have to worry about it again. This was such a new program, and Lance still remembered all of the debates on it, mostly on what age it was okay to pull students from. Lance hadn't cared, hadn't been in the protests against this as his older brother had. He was wishing he had now.

Lance quickly made his way over to his friends. Lance could tell that not everyone knew what was going on, but they would soon enough. Leo knew what was going on, Lance was sure of it. He had done a research project on this program, showing all of the flaws and problems with. Leo was part of the groups that still protested this program. He was holding Emily, who was crying. "Leo, is this what I think it is?" Lance asked, keeping his voice down.

"I won't do it. I'm not going to be a part of this stupid thing. I'll just refuse. If we all refuse then they'll-"

"Then they'll just kill us all," Alex pointed out, cutting Leo off. "There's no choice. If you refuse to do it than wait until we get outside and give me your weapon and then I'll kill you."

"Alex! Don't say things like that!" Emily cried. "W-we have to try and make sure we all live a-and we can't just.. We can't just give up."

That was part of the reason Lance loved Emily so much. She was always so positive, but that wasn't going to help in this game. "If we stick together, we might have a chance." A chance for what though? A chance to make it to the point where they had to kill each other? Lance looked over to where Frederic was. Why wasn't he over with Emily? Why was Leo the one who had to do it? It angered him. Frederic was talking with his friends, probably plotting things. As Lance looked around the room, he could see all of the white faces. All of the people who didn't know what was going when they all woke up, had been told by others by now and everyone knew what was going on. It was only a matter of time before someone walked into the room and explained what was going on, even if everyone already knew. Lance was still pissed off at Frederic, but there was nothing that could be done.

Lance looked over at the door as someone walked into the room, followed by several armed soldiers. Lance figured they were army. Alex's father was in the army and he had seen man in uniform enough to know what that looked like. Lance's eyes were on the man who looked to be in charge. Everyone's eyes seemed to be doing the same thing. Lance knew he had to keep his mouth shut now. Any talking now could get them killed, and while he doubted his whole class would stay quiet, he was going too.

"Welcome," the older man said. He was a bit more casually dressed than Lance thought it was appropriate. He was dressed in dark jeans and a black Tee shirt. "To Battle Royal! You're class has been chosen to be part of this wonderful government program. Now I think it's time for the video now." The man seemed so cheerful that it made him sick. Everyone was so scared that no one said anything, and part of Lance was hoping someone started screaming and got killed right now. That would get rid of some of people right now, and Lance would be okay with that. He wanted as many dead as soon as possible. It would make things easier for him to make sure... Make sure what? Make sure he lived to the end? But he'd have to kill all of his friends, and he wasn't sure if he could do that. But, maybe if he could make sure one of his friends would be the last one who won he would be okay with that. Well, if he was dead he wouldn't really care he guessed. He'd just… he'd like to live as long as he could.

The movie started, and Lance could hear a few of the girls crying. Crying wasn't going to change anything, and he'd call them all stupid if Emily wasn't one of them. His eyes were soon on the video as it started.

A women appeared on the screen, some model or something probably with how small she was, dressed in some an orange shirt, cameo pants and hat and was standing behind a grey screen with some web address on it. The women had light skin and blond hair. "Hello, everyone! You are the lucky class chosen for this year's Battle Royal! Congratulations! Now, I'm going to explain the rules for you. Listen well to fight right and with gusto." Fight well? Was it even possible to fight 'well' for something like this. "You are on a deserted island that looks like this!" Lance tried to pay close attention to what the island looked like. Wait, they drug them to an island while they were asleep? Well, he guessed they couldn't do something like that in the states themselves, someone could get away or they could get outside help. "It's about 10 kilometers around, but we evacuated everyone, so it's empty! The island's divided into many zones. Every six hours, they will broadcast updates about which zones are becoming danger zones. Now, the school you are in right now will become a danger zone as soon as the game starts. If you're in those zones, you should leave quickly… because the danger is… Okay, about the necklaces you're wearing. They're 100% waterproof and shockproof… and permanent. It monitors your pulse, informing us of your location and movements. So if you linger in a danger zone, or cause trouble, we can identify you and transmit radio waves that trigger an alarm and boom! If you try to rip it off, it explodes too, so promise not to do that, okay? There is a time limit on the game, if a person isn't killed every twenty-four hours, everyone dies! You'll leave the room one by one, but first you get a kit. Inside is food and water, a map and a compass, a flashlight and a weapon. So check it out later, okay? The girls might need personal items so you can take them. Each weapon is different. Not just guns and knives either. It's random, so many you get lucky, maybe not. It eliminates natural advantages." She pulled out an ax out of the bag she had in front of her now, it sat next to some bottles of water and a loaf of bread. The model gasped. "This one's super lucky!" Lance had seen a leaked version of this video from Japan. It was basically the same, almost word for word. Wait, the girls were able to take personal items? He knew the things in Emily's bag, even if they went through it and took out anything that could be used as a weapon, he might have a plan.

The teacher turned to look back at the class. "Well, I'll start calling you off one by one and you can all grab a bag and leave. You will be leaving one student every two minuets."

Lance leaned in closer to his friends. "Do you remember that map? I saw cliffs near where we are. We can meet up there. I think we should stick together as long as possible, we'll have a chance then."

"Alright, we'll get there as fast as we can," Alex said. He looked to Emily and Leo, and they both nodded. Lance could see that Emily was looking over at Frederic. Lance decided that if he had to kill someone, he would kill Frederic. He'd even call him Fred before he did it.

"Let's get starting. Girl 1, Morgana Luis." Morgana Luis was a bigger girl with dark hair and a face covered in pimples. She trudged over and a bag was thrown at her. She had been one of the girls crying, but it didn't matter now. After a moment she was gone.

Two Minuets. "Boy 1, Drake Pullman." Drake had dark brownish/red hair, and was of average build. He ran up, got his bag and left.

Two Minuets. "Girl 2, Sammi Blaine." Sammi was a tiny girl, at least as far as Lance was concerned. She couldn't have been more then 5 foot or so. She was also very small waisted. She had longer black hair and light skin. She got up, looked at a group of her friends she had been sitting with, before getting her bag and leaving.

Two minuets. "Boy 2, Phillip Hermes." Herpes, at least that was what most of the class called him. Emily had always said it was mean, but it didn't matter now he guessed. Phil had dark blond hair that was shorter, and light skin. He walked over, took his bag and left.

Two minuets. It was odd to Lance that no one was talking. Maybe not. Everyone was tense now that there were people out there, possibly already killing each other. "Girl 3, Ella Seaban." Lance felt horrible for Ella. Her twin brother was in the class as well. Probably would be called as boy three. Ella had long blond hair in a braid, and almost pale skin. Her blue eyes always stood out to him. Ella walked over to get her bag. "I love you Evan!" Evan was her twin brother.

Two minuets. "Boy 3, Evan Seaban." Evan looked almost identical to his sister. Lance understood how twins worked, and they were not really identical, but they could still pass as each other. Evan got up. He had the same blond hair, long and kept back in a pony tail, same pale skin, and same blue eyes. He got his bag and left.

Two minuets. "Girl 4, Holly Seffner." Holly had short brown hair and light skin. Lance wouldn't call her pretty, he found her rather dull himself. She always seemed to just be staring off into space as well. She got her bag and left.

Two minuet. "Boy 4, Teven Bandera." Lance wondered if Teven even understood what was going on. The black haired male was always a bit slow, and Lance thought it was cruel that he was even here. Not that it wasn't cruel for all of them… Teven got up, having this look of confusion and shock as he slowly got his bag and left the room.

Two minuets. "Girl 5, Quin Astraga." Quin was on the volleyball ball team. The red haired girl had the body for it. Her freckles, Lance used to think were cute. Quin got up and left, not looking at anyone.

Two minuets. "Boy 5, Mark Flind" Mark was a big stupid football player, and that was what Lance sure would probably lead to his death in this game. Him being stupid. The brown haired male got up, grabbed a bag and left.

Two minuets. "Girl 6, Donnica Pax." Donnica was a tall, lanky girl who was rather popular in class. The black haired female had rather big breasts, and Lance was sure that was the only reason she was popular. When she walked over, she looked back at Tobin Lan for a moment, her boyfriend, before leaving the room.

Two minuets. "Boy 6, Damien Walker." Damien had brown hair just longer than being called short, light skin and green eyes. He was one of Alex's friends that Lance didn't know all that well. Damien got up and left the room.

Two minuets. "Girl 7,Temperance Wells." Temperance was a small African girl with her hair in a small afro. She didn't move until someone pushed her to go. Temperance got up and left the room.

Two minuets. "Boy 7, Samuel Godsayd." Samuel was in that group of people Lance thought were all rather odd. Along with Sammi, Hannah, and Phil. Samuel had dark red hair, light skin. He left Hannah, the last one left in their little group, and left the room.

Two minuets. "Girl 8, Nina Shultz." Nina got up. She was a Jewish girl, Lance forgot what country she was from but she was an immigrant from somewhere. She had darker skin than a lot of the class, and curly black hair. Lance wondered if she understood what was going on, her English wasn't all that great. She stood up and left the room. Maybe she was just following along what she saw everyone else doing.

Two minuets. "Boy 8, Dorian Malloy." Dorian had longer reddish/purplish hair, the guy died it a different color every few weeks. Dorian always stood out in class, as he had been in some kind of accident that left him with a horrible scar over his left eye, causing him to be blind in that eye. Dorian got up and got his bag. Before he left the room, he turned back to everyone else. "Good luck." He then rushed off.

Two minuets. "Girl 9, Emily Dashallson." Emily tensed and didn't move. Emily had long brown hair that Leo and pulled into a pony tail for her, light skin, and a thin frame. She clung tighter to Leo. "Emily, you need to go. Just do what we talked about," he told her softly. Emily nodded after a moment and got up slowly. She made her way to front of the class. She was given a bag, before disappearing. Lance could only hope she could make it on her own long enough to meet back up with them. If anyone dissevered to live past this, it was her.

Two minuets. "Boy 9, Mic Flanders." Mic was a nerdy boy, greasy, black hair, a lot of ache, and was one the smartest people in their class, if not the smartest. He was also small. When the bag was thrown at him as he left, it almost sent him falling to the floor.

Two minuets. "Girl 10, Hannah Hill." Hannah was a blond girl who was one of the few girls that were in good shape. She was the last of her friends to leave, and she looked a bit shaken up. She walked over and got her bag, before leaving the room.

Two minuets. "Boy 10, James Myhre." James turned to look at Frederic, who simply nodded, before getting up and leaving the room. James had dark hair and had a spots tan. He was, as most of Frederic's friends, on the school's track team. He got up, got his bag, and left the room.

Two minuets. "Girl 11, Mossette Lawry." Mossette was a girl that Lance always thought was too skinny. The black haired girl looked like she was all skin and bones. She got up, got her bag and left.

Two minuets. "Boy 11, Dustin Valentine." Dustin was a taller male, who Lance thought was a bit nerdy. Though, a lot of students in this class seemed to be that way to Lance. Lance watched as the blond got up and left the room.

Two minuets. "Girl 12, Linex Dahl." Linex, the overachiever. Class president, straight A student, probably the only one in the class that had a chance of getting smarter than Mic, she was in several sports, all of the high level classes, but this one but hey now wasn't the time to worry about that. She even had a good body, besides the fact she had rather small breasts. Her hair was very long, going down to her butt, and her body he'd give a 9. Lance did have a crush on her, but most of the guys did. She always said she didn't have time for a boyfriend though.

Two Minuets. "Boy 12, Logan Marshall." Logan, the loner. Lance always thought of Logan as one of those rebel types, who never wanted to play by the rules, or at least wanted to act like that. Logan wasn't really that much of a rebel though, and the brown haired male only ended up pushing everyone away. He got up, grabbed onto his bag and left. The more time that went by, the more time Emily was out there on her own, possibly already dead… No, he shouldn't think about that now.

Two minuets. "Girl 13, Kristina Marx." The girl screamed and didn't move. She was a year younger than most of the class, having skipped a grade. She had shorter blond hair and green eyes. Her face was covered in tears, and she was shaking. When she kept refusing to move, one the armed guards grabbed her and pulled her up and to the front of the class. A bag was give to her, and she was shoved out of the door.

Two minuets. "Boy 13, Leo De Saurs." Leo got up, looking over at Lance and Alex. "I'll try and find Emily." He said softly, before going up to the front to grab his bag. Leo came from a very well off family, and as such always prim and proper in appearance. His dirty blond hair was tucked back, everything it's perfect place, and his light skin never seemed to have any ache on it. He got up, and left. Lance hoped he could find Emily, and make it to their meeting place.

Two minuets. "Girl 14, Monique Dell." Monique was an African American girl who was bigger, and normally always in a good mood. Lance felt it odd to see her so shaken up and with tears in her eyes. She got up. "This whole thing is stupid! I don't understand how you can think we'd just go along with this!" she yelled. She walked up and got her bag, glaring at the armed men and the man calling their names, before leaving the room.

Two minuets. "Boy 14, Ian Cameron." One of Dustin's friends. Lance never really talked with the blond, but he always seemed to talk about something odd. The boy had glasses and a hearing aid. Lance didn't think he'd live long out there. He got up, got his bag, and left. Lance wondered if there was any order what they were being called, and it didn't seem like it. Maybe it was just random how they do this.

Two minuets. "Girl Du Lac." Claire was the oldest girl in the classroom. She had been sick almost all last year, and ended up having to repeat the school year. The blond was still sickly skinny, and her skin was a more pasty white than anything else. She got up, got her bag, and left.

Two minuets. "Boy 15, Alexander David." Alex stood up. He didn't even look back at Lance as he went and grabbed his bag. Alex had bright blond hair, blue eyes, and the girls would always joke that he had the looks of an angel. Alex hated that, but Lance thought it was funny. Alex soon had his bag and was gone.

Two minuets. "Girl 16, Amani Venn." Amani was a young Asian girl. She was small, with blond black hair and always had up some odd way. She had it up in a pony tail right now, what was much more simple than it normally was. She got her bag and was gone.

Two minuets. The room was starting to thin, and Lance hated that he was still in the room. "Dominick Nelson." Dominick walked over, taking as long as he could. He was an African American boy, and one of the school's football players. Smartest football player Lance knew, though that wasn't saying much. He got the bag and left.

Two minuets. The man calling the names looked bored by this point, and Lance hated him for it. What was this to him? They were all going to die and this guy was first fall to positive and now it was boring him. "Girl 17, Saffron Simones." Another African American girl. Lance always thought she was a bit bitchy, but she wouldn't be the only one in the classroom that was.

Two minuets. "Boy 17, Luke Armborn." Luke walked away from Frederic and Tobin. He nodded to Frederic first though. So, they had planned something, it wasn't surprising to him. It once again angered Lance that Frederic would plan things with them and nothing for Emily. Luke had black hair, and a sports tan. He was on the track team as well.

Two minuets. "Girl 18, Leah Highland." Leah, the class druggie. Her eyes were always red or blood shot. She had messy red hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in a long time. She got up and grabbed onto the bag and left.

Two minuets. "Boy 18, Antonio Rodregas." Antonio, the class Mexican. The only one in this class, and he loved to make jokes about it. Lance thought he was an okay guy over all. Antonio had good looks, but he didn't have a girl friend as far as Lance knew. He got up, grabbed the bag and left.

Two minuets. "Girl 19, Dana Ridler." Dana was a shy girl who didn't talk all that much in class. Lance thought she was mute for a while when they first met. She had long black hair, that was rather thick, and light skin. Her mascara was running down her face, and made it all the more clear she had been crying. She got her bag and left.

Two minuets. "Boy 19, Frederic Mars." Lance watched as Frederic got up and made his way to the front of the room. Frederic had dark brown hair, a sports tan, was on the track team and, according to Emily, was very attractive. Frederic grabbed his bag and looked over to Lance. "Watch yourself." He then left the room. Watch himself? What the hell was Frederic talking about? If Frederic wanted to play, then Lance would play. He'd just kill him first.

Two minuets. "Girl 20, Zoë Wentz." Zoë got put and talked to the front of the class. The girl had bright red hair, all put up in a lot of small braids. She had pasty skin, and it looked like she had been biting her lip so hard that it was bleeding. She got her bag and left.

Two minuets. "Boy 20, Tobin Lan." Lance was going to be the last one to leave the room. It had been so long since the first person had left. He was going to be a horrible disadvantage. Tobin was on the track team, and had a sports tan as well. He had bright blond hair. He looked at Lance, before leaving the room.

Two minuets. "Girl 21, Liz Brecker." The last girl in the room. She got up and made her way to the front of the class. She had light brown hair, and pale skin. She got her bag and quickly ran out of the room.

Lance waited the two minuets for them to call his name. "Boy 21, Lance McCallister." Lance got up and grabbed his bag. He'd have to try and his friends as soon as he went outside, and try to stay alive long enough to do that. He could do this, he had to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Damn it," James muttered to himself as he left the school building. It had only been four minuets before Emily had left the school, it shouldn't be that hard to find her, right? Yeah right. She was in good shape, she could have ran anywhere by now and-

James looked over to his right as an arrow landed next to him. It hadn't gotten close to hitting him, but James had no doubt in his mind that it was supposed to hit and probably kill him. He didn't have time for this. He was supposed to find Emily and go to where he was supposed to meet up with Frederic and the others. As the second arrow went at him, James was able to see where it was from. Not that far away, good. He quickly dug though his bag and pulled out his weapon. A hunting knife? He would have preferred something more… well, less personal method of killing. It looked like he was going to have a bow soon though. As he made his way to where the arrow had come from, careful to be as quiet as possible. It was dark, and he was guessing by the bad aim that whoever was firing at him didn't know what the hell they were doing with a bow.

James wondered who would be smart enough to sit here and try and pick off students right away. It would be a good idea, and if he had a gun or something he would stick around and do it, but even he wasn't stupid enough to do it with a bow. A bow would take time to reload, time to aim, and time that he wouldn't get another shot. Besides, he wasn't good enough with a bow to actually kill anyone with it with one shot. He doubted it would be Teven, Ella, maybe Evan though, Holly, Temperance, Nina, Mic or Donnica. He wouldn't put it past Quin or Sammi or Samuel. He knew for certain that it wouldn't be Emily. She was probably hiding somewhere.

Wait, it was Mic? James stopped in his tracks. Mic, the little nerdy kid was trying to kill him right now? Being a still target wasn't smart, and he soon felt an arrow go into his shoulder. "Damn it," he cursed. He took a deep breath and pulled it out. Well, he guessed even Mic's had the aim to hit him when he was this close. James jumped on top and soon had him pinned to the ground. "Sorry Mic, but I haven't been given permission to die yet." James held his knife tightly, getting ready to end this.

"James, I'm sorry… James, please, don't kill me," Mic was crying. It was a little late to beg him not to kill him, when that was just what Mic had been trying to do to James.

"Sorry." James cut his throat. He had used knives before. He already knew he was going to get covered in blood, but that was what he wanted. With his injured shoulder, thankfully it was his left one so he could still use his right arm just fine, Frederic might see him as a liability and just kill him. James figured he could lie about the blood from his own wound well enough. Damn did it hurt though. He wouldn't bleed to death because of this though, or at least he couldn't until he got to where Emily was and got her to Frederic.

James looked at the bow and arrow. There was no way he was going to be able to use that weapon with his shoulder messed up. He took his knife and cut the back of the bow, no one was going to use this against him. He then put the arrows in his bag, along with all of Mic's food and water. He could use that water to try and do something about the wound, make sure it didn't get infected, but he might not live long enough to care. Besides, right now he needed to find Emily. It was going to be a pain, as he lost a lot of time killing Mic. His eyes went back to the school, seeing Leo come out of the school. Leo? Well, he would try to figure out how long it had been between when he had left and now, but there didn't seem to be any order they're doing it in.

James took a deep breath. Leo and Emily were best friends, right? He'd know where she would go, or at least if they had a plan he would know it. If Leo didn't know, then James would kill him. Oh right, he was covered in blood wasn't he? Oh well. "Hey, Leo!" he called, making sure the knife was hidden in the back of his jeans, but within reach. Besides, Leo was too much of a pussy to actually try to kill him.

Leo tensed and turned to James. He looked like he was in shock or something. Well, people were going to die they shouldn't be surprised that it happened so quickly. "J-James… you're covered in blood…"

"Yeah, look we need to get moving. Where are you meeting up with Emily and the rest of your group?" James asked. He wouldn't mind killing Leo. Even though Frederic didn't mind him all that much, he was Emily's only friend he didn't mind, James didn't like the little rich boy.

"How do you know we're meeting up?" Leo asked.

"Because I'm sure that is what you're doing. Now, Frederic wants to make sure he can find Emily out here, and I'm going to help him. Now either take me to where you all are meeting or I'm going to kill you right here and now and I'm sure you don't want that." James almost thought it was funny that this wasn't the first time he had threatened to kill Leo, but the last time was because Leo got in the way of Frederic beating someone up. Stupid boy trying to play hero. James wouldn't have really killed him that time, but times were different now.

Leo was quiet a moment. "I have to find Emily. She's terrified out here probably and… we do both want the same thing, so follow me." Leo started to walk.

James couldn't help but smirk. They did both want the same thing, didn't they? Well, kind of. James wanted to keep Emily alive long enough to make it to Frederic. "What number were you?"

"What?"

"What name were you. I'm boy 10, what number are you?" James wanted to know how much time had passed and much many people would be out and about by now.

"Thirteen. I'm boy 13," Leo said, shuttering some as he said it.

So, that meant there were 26 people… 25 people out here at least, not to mention anyone else who came out. Alright, he could work with that. "What weapon did you get? Give it to me." James wouldn't let there be any option for Leo to turn on him.

"I'm not giving you my weapon, I don't even know what it is," Leo said.

"I said give it to me, or I'm going to fucking stab you." James was getting annoyed. Couldn't Leo just do what he wanted and damn did his shoulder hurt. Because of how much blood was on him he couldn't tell if it was still bleeding. The wound hadn't been all that deep, so it shouldn't be that bad. He'd have to thank Mic's lack of talent in anything physical for that. Leo though, if Leo tried James might have an issue. Leo could fight, if he wanted too, the stupid prick just never wanted to unless it was defending someone else.

Leo hesitated, but soon dug into his bag and gave James some kind of device. What the hell was it? It just had a button on it, nothing else, well the button was covered by something to make sure it couldn't be accidentally pressed. James lifted the plastic cover and pressed the button. Nothing. He failed to hear the explosion he had caused that just killed girl 11, Mossette Lawry. "Well, this is crap. Maybe you can throw it at someone," he said, giving it back to him. "I don't need worthless weapons right now."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, stopping when they got to a row of houses. "Emily's in one of those? You picked a residential area to meet? Are you insane? Everyone's going to want to come to his area to rest or something, and you're just…" James wanted to kill Leo right now, and he very well could, but first he had to find Emily. Chances were Alexander would be coming out soon, and he was sure he'd be coming over here too, or maybe Lance. James shoved Leo forward. "Start looking in houses, if you Emily bring her back here, we're going somewhere safer than here. I'll even try to wait until Alex and Lance get here, but only as long as we can. Now, get in there or I'll kill you right here, and don't try to run away because I'm your best bet to living right now." Well, at least live for a little while longer. The length of time that James wanted to deal with Leo was thinning.

"I'm not going to just go into houses and get myself killed. I'll try to look for her as quickly as I can, but I don't see any reason to come back up here," Leo said. Stupid son of a… Leo even told him he wasn't going to come back if he found her.

James took out his knife. He'd just kill Leo know he'd just… "Damn it!" James yelled, feeling a sharp pain go throw his leg. He quickly fell to the ground. "Who the fuck just shot me?" he yelled, looking around. Yelling was only going to draw attention to them, but if he was going to get killed he'd be damned if Leo didn't die after this too. … Frederic hadn't given him permission to die yet. He owed his life to Frederic, and he told him that life belonged to him then. James had always been okay with that, but now it looked like he couldn't keep that promise.

"Don't go waving a knife at my friend," Alexander said harshly, pointing a pistol at James' head. Alexander pulled the trigger.

XXXXXX

"Alex! You just killed him.. And… and…" Leo trailed off, looking at the body of James.

"Of course I killed him. He was going to kill you. Do you want to die?" Alex asked. Leo was so stupid. Alex took the knife and cleaned off the blood. "Here, use this. I don't know what your weapon is but-"

"It's nothing useful," Leo said, showing him some thing with a button on it. "James already pushed it, and I don't want the knife. I don't want to kill anyone."

Alex sighed. He pocketed the knife, and went through James' bag. Arrows? Well, Alex took them and all the food and water out of the bag. "Come on, we have to find Emily."

"Alex, you're a good shot with that gun. Since when did you know how to shoot?" Leo asked, as the two of them started to make their way to their first house.

"Why does it matter? My uncle owns a gun range and we-"

"He does not, I've met you uncle," Leo pointed out, much to Alex's dismay.

"Look, can we talk about it later. We need to find Emily and wait for Lance to find us," Alex said. He didn't think it mattered all that much why he knew how to shoot a gun, he just didn't want to admit that Frederic had taught him at one point. Frederic had wanted to teach Emily, when they first started dating, and Alex wouldn't let her go on her own. He wasn't as good of a shot as Leo seemed to think he was, he was just close enough that it didn't matter.

"Right," Leo said.

The two went into the first house. "Shh," Alex said softly. If someone was in here, and it wasn't Emily, then they had to be careful. The last thing they needed was to run into some here. Leo wouldn't fight, as much as it annoyed him, so everything rested on his shoulders right now. It was a pain, but he'd… he'd let Leo die if he had to. He'd have to at some point, and he knew that, but it could wait, right? Alex looked at his gun again, but soon stopped. No, not yet. What would he tell Lance if Leo was dead when he did it? It would be so simple to do it now…

"Emily!" Leo yelled, finding her hiding in the bedroom of the house. Alex wanted to just smack Leo. He told him not to yell! He told him to be quiet! What if someone heard them? Alex pushed Leo out of the way and went right over to Emily.

"Did they take anything from your bag, or do you have everything you came with?"

"I… well.." Emily took her hand out from under the blankets on the bed to show him a hand gun. "The weapon they gave me was a whip. What am I supposed to do with that?" she asked. Alex could see the engravings on her gun from here. To Emily With Love from Frederic. Who gave a girl a gun for their birthday anyway? "I also have my first aid kit. I also have a sewing kit."

"What's the use in a sewing kit?" Leo asked.

"In case you get sliced open, I'll be able sew you back up," Emily said. As Alex got closer, he noticed Emily had been crying again. "A-Alex. W-why do you have blood on you?"

Alex looked down at his jeans. Oh. He had blood and… he shouldn't have shot James so close. "Well, I had to kill someone. This is a game that only one person can make it out of alive. I had to kill someone," he said. He couldn't tell her that he killed James. James was one of Frederic's friends, and he was sure Emily would be upset that he killed him. Maybe. It worried him enough that he planned on telling her. "Now, we need to be quiet until Lance got here. He's smart; he'll find us." Or we'll move as soon as we hear Lance died.

"Who did you kill?"

"What?"

"Who did you kill Alex? Was it one of our friends? Was it-"

"It doesn't matter what I killed."

"He killed-" Leo started.

"Shut up Leo, it doesn't matter who I killed."

"I-if you're not telling me… then… then did you kill Frederic?" Emily started to cry.

Alex wished he had killed that son of a bitch, but he didn't think he could. From what he knew of Frederic, one thing that boy was good at was killing. If he could kill him, then it would be a lot better for himself in the long run. "I didn't killed Frederic, promise. I killed James okay? He was going to kill Leo."

Emily was quiet a moment. "Frederic is going to be sad when he hears… I miss Frederic. I-I don't want to die without seeing him." She kept crying. Alex didn't understand why she felt that way for an asshole like Frederic.

"It's okay Emily, we need to keep quiet for right now though," Leo told her, wrapping his arms around her. "Just calm down." As if just telling someone to calm down in a situation like this. Staying calm was important, but people were dying and who knew how many were already dead. What was odd was how calm Leo was. Leo had just almost been killed and he was so calm. He was being stupid, but calm. Alex always thought Leo was smart, so why was he being so stupid? Yelling, just about to let himself get killed by James? It wasn't right, but Alex wasn't going to do anything about it right now. If Leo kept doing stupid things, Alex would just kill him.

The thought struck him. Leo was one of his best friends. Even if he had to kill him sooner or later… if Leo was going to get them all killed… then it was okay to kill him for the good of keeping the group alive a little longer. He looked at his watch. Everyone would be out in the game now. They just had to wait for Lance.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to set something up so we can hear people coming," Alex said, getting up and leaving the room. He walked into the kitchen and went through everything he could find. It was funny. They hadn't actually looked into Emily's bag before they let her take it with her, letting her keep her gun and first aid kit, but there was little to nothing left in this house. Maybe the people running this thing just didn't believe girls would be carrying weapons around with them. Alex knew that Emily wouldn't have any other bullets for the gun on her, part of Alex was sure she had never actually fired it once she had it, so that might be a problem. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to use it for a while. Oh look, there were some empty cans. Alex took the cans and strung them onto some string he had also found, and walked outside. Carefully, and quietly, and quickly, he started to set up the cans around the house. Now, he should be able to hear things when someone was getting too close.

Alex had just finished with the cans when he heard some of them move. He quickly pulled the gun out of his pocket and started to walk to see who was there. This was stupid. He was going to find someone, and he'd have to kill them or they'd kill him. But, he hadn't told Leo and Emily about the cans. If nothing else, working together as a team until he killed them off would be smart and… He couldn't believe he was really thinking about killing his friends again. The idea made him sick, but right now he had to make sure that Leo and Emily didn't get killed.

Quietly, he walked over to where the sound had come from. His gun was drawn, and he was ready to shoot. And… "Oh, it's just you Lance. Leo and Emily are inside."

Lance paused, and looked at the blood on Alex. "You killed someone already? Was it James? I saw his body on the way down here."

"Yeah."

"Good. I hope to get Tobin, Luke, and Frederic. I hope they all die soon, if not by my hand," Lance said. He took out something that looked like a square. "This is what they gave me for a weapon. It tells me where people are. It's useful, but not to kill people. I see you got a gun," he said.

It was so stupid. Why would you go looking to get into something with Frederic right now? Lance was going to get himself killed too. Wait, they could use Lance's 'weapon' to keep themselves away from people. "Give it too me, and I'll give you a knife I took off of James."

"What? Why don't you just give me the knife so I can be useful?"

"Lance, come on. I'm only trying to be fair here, a trade." If Lance didn't have that thing then he couldn't go looking for Frederic and wouldn't get killed for a little while. Also, Alex planned on making it out of here alive and Lance's 'weapon' would help him more than a knife.

"Alright, here," Lance handed him the device and Alex gave him the knife. "Now, let's go and see Emily and Leo. Did they let Emily keep everything in her bag?"

"They did, but don't try to take it away from her. She's still upset about all of this and I won't let you make it worse."

Lance was quiet a moment. "Fine, let's just go in." Lance and Alex walked into the house. As Alex looked at the.. Whatever the hell this thing was, he noticed there were people in the other houses, just not moving. Well, they just meant they should move as soon as possible. They just needed to stay together, and worry about everything else as they needed too later.

Dead: Girl 11: Mossette Lawry. Boy 9: Mic Flanders. Boy 10: James Myhre. 39 left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Good morning students!" A booming voice came across the island. "The dead are for the boys: Boy 9 Mic Flanders and Boy 10 James Myhre. For the girls, only girl 11 Mossette Lawry. You all need to get on that boys and girls! To make things fun, the danger zones are A5 at six am, B3 at noon, D1 at 6pm and B6 at midnight. Good Luck everyone, and get on that killing!"

Ella shuttered, looking over at Evan. "We're in A1, we need to get moving before it hits six am so we don't get killed her," she said, pulling herself up. Over the night the two of them had taken shifts sleeping, though neither of them had a weapon that could do much good. She had gotten tear gas, and he had gotten a gas mask. How were they supposed to kill people with those two things? Maybe they could bash someone's head in with the gas mask…

"Ella, we need to try and find someone and kill them to get a better weapon. Who do you think wouldn't be able to actually fight in this thing?" Evan asked. He took her hand and started to lead her away from where they were. "You were always more social than I was."

Ella hated thinking things like this. Who would be able to kill, who wouldn't be able to kill… "I don't know. Who knows what people are able to do during times like this. I'm sure Frederic could kill though." She had heard rumors that he had killed someone before. He always creped her out. "How will we know when we're far enough away from A1 not to get killed?"

"If our necklaces not kill us then we're safe," Evan said. "Besides, we should be close to B2 to be fine in a few minuets." He kept a hold of her hand, pulling her along. He stopped when they heard something. "Ella, stay close and don't make a sound," he said softly.

Ella nodded. Evan let go of her hand and held onto her tear gas. "Told onto my shirt and don't let go no matter what, understand?" he said softly. Ella simply nodded again and Evan put his arm behind his back.

"Oooh, look what we have here," Temperance said, smirking as she walked over to them, a Ak-47 in her hands pointed at them. "I was hoping to find someone. And I find two. It'll be able to kill you both at once."

Evan opened the tear gas and threw it at Temperance. He quickly put the gas mask on. Ella soon found her couldn't see. She started coughing and everything burned. She heard gunfire. "Evan? Evan answer me!" Ella managed to get out through her coughing. Her hand was still holding onto Evan's shirt, so.. So he couldn't be dead, right?

Someone pulled her hand off of Evan's shirt and started to pull her away, out of the tear gas. Ella kept coughing. It had be Evan pulling her out, right? The hand let go and person bent down next to her. "Ella, put some water in your eyes to get and help them," Evan said softly.

"Evan!" Ella said brightly, washing her eyes out with one of the bottles of water. "D-did you kill Temperance?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I have her gun. We should be okay for a while now. She had some ammo on her, but not a lot. I don't like this. I'll have to be careful not to run out," Evan said. After a few minuets, when Ella was doing better. "We need to keep moving. We need to find the others and kill them. I'm going to get us out of here."

"B-but… Evan, if it comes down to just the two of us…"Ella couldn't bring herself to think about losing her brother, let alone killing him or him killing her. All of it was just so sad.

"Don't worry about that right now, we just need to live that long," Evan told her. He pulled her off the ground. "I doubt anyone else has something like gas, so there's no reason to keep the gas mask, and the tear gas can't be used again." Evan continued to pull her along.

Evan suddenly shoved Ella behind him as a very bloody Drake came limping up to them. "Evan… you have to help me. Holly's is …" he screamed as a blade was shoved into his back. A kind of circular blade of some kind. Ella hide behind her brother.

"Tch," Evan looked at Holly, who looked afraid for a moment when she saw the gun. Evan frowned, and fired. He watched as her body fell to the ground.

"E-evan…" Ella said, clinging to her brother. "Y-you're killing so many people."

"It's the only way we can hope to live," Evan said simply. He pulled away from Ella and walked over to Holly. He picked up her two circular blades and walked back to Ella. "Here, hold onto theses and use them if you need too."

Ella looked at the blades, still covered in Drake's blood, and she wanted to throw up. "Evan."

"You'll be fine, I promise, now let's get going," Evan held the gun in one hand and grabbed onto Ella's hand with the other. "We need to keep moving. People will hear the gun fire."

Ella nodded and went along with Evan.

After some walking, Evan stopped Ella again. "Damn it! What the hell kind of weapon is this? I can't do anything with this! I'm going to get killed!" Ella knew that voice, it was Zoë.

"Wait here Ella, I'm going to kill her." Ella watched as Evan walked over, trying to be quiet, and just fired. Ella sank to her knees. She heard a scream, and then nothing. He had just killed another person. How could he keep killing people like it was nothing. This was Evan! Evan who never got into fights, who was always so nice was just… killing everyone like it was nothing. She started to cry. Evan was just killing all of their classmates. All of their friends.

Evan came back, covered in Zoë's blood. "I got a little too close, but it seemed like she had a lot of ammo. We won't need to worry about running out now. Hey, Ella. Why are you crying?" Evan asked, bending down next to her. "I told you, I'm going to keep us alive."

"B-but, you're killing everyone!" Ella cried.

"Because that is what we have to do Ella. I'm not asking you to try and kill someone unless you have too. I'm going to protect you." Evan pulled Ella into a hug. "So just trust me and let me do this."

Ella was quiet a moment, trying to calm down. "I-I don't think I can kill anyone."

"That's okay then, I'll do what I can to make sure you don't have too," Evan told her. Letting go, he got up. "Now that we got the ammo we need, let's see if I can get you a gun. I mean, I know you don't want to do kill, but it'll be easier if you just pull the trigger and not have to stab someone."

Ella didn't respond. She didn't think she could kill anyone, much less someone she knew and could possibly care about. She just followed along as Evan started moving again.

XxXxXxX

Amani looked down the cliff. At the bottom, managed in the waves was Monique. Amani shook her head. She at least had gotten a butterfly knife, a useful weapon. She wondered what weapon Monique had. It might have been useful if she could have taken it from her. It should be around noon, shouldn't it? She wasn't in a danger zone, so she wouldn't worry too much about that, but she wanted to hear how many people had died.

"Good afternoon students!" A booming voice called over speakers. "The dead are, for the girls: Girl 4 Holly Seffner, Girl 7 Temperance Wells, Girl 14 Monique Dell, Girl 20 Zoë Wentz. For the boys: Boy 1 Drake Pullman. That's 35 left, let's keep it going!"

Amani was right; it was noon. A lot of girls were dying it seemed and Amani thought that it was a bit sad. Oh well, as long as people were dying it would be fine. She almost found this whole thing funny. Her older brother had been apart of the original Battle Royal in Japan. His class was pulled into the horrible kill or be killed situation. Amani could still remember when her parents were told the news. Her mother had started screaming and bursts into tears. Her father had tried to help calm her down, but it seemed to do little good. She could still remember waiting for news of who from her brother's school had lived. She had hoped every night that Daichi would be the one who made it make alive. At the same time, she had a huge crush on one of her brother's classmates and she felt horrible that part of her wanted Taro to be the one who came back.

Daichi came back, but he wasn't the same. Daichi wouldn't talk about what had happened. Amani had begged him to tell him what happed to Taro. She was happy that her brother was the one who came back, but he didn't see it that way. Daichi went into a rage and attacked her, screaming that she didn't want him to be the one who came back alive. He grabbed a near by pen and stabbed it into her arm.

Amani still had a scar from that. They moved to LA California after that. She was getting to that age where she could have been pulled into Battle Royal, and her parents wouldn't let that happen. It was funny, they move here and she gets pulled into it in with the first class of American students she had been apart of. Her brother still wasn't talking with her. He didn't talk with anyone any more. He tended to just sit there and have this gazed off look on his face. He would lash out of people for seemingly no reason. She wondered if she won this game if she would end up like that. She wondered if it was worth winning if the out come was ending up like Daichi. Well, the only way she'd find out is if she won and the only way she would do that by killing people. If Daichi could do it, then she could do it.

"Put your hands up," Morgana said, coming out of a bush, a gun pointed at Amani. She walked put to her, putting the gun to Amani's head. "Any last words?"

Amani just stabbed her in the stomach. Morgana screamed and pulled the trigger. Amani closed her eyes and got ready for… a blank? Morgana got a revolver with blanks? Amani moved further away. Morgana held her stomach, dropping her gun. Amani looked at the gun before looking at Morgana. Amani gripped the knife tightly before going over and stabbing her again and again. She kept stabbing until Morgana stopped screaming. Amani saw she was just covered in blood. So much blood. Amani took out her map. There were some houses near by. Maybe she should go and change so she wasn't so covered in blood. She picked up Morgana's gun before making her way to C3. At least there would be no danger zones in her way.

XxXxXxXxX

Donnica looked down. "Tobin, I want you to kill me. I mean, I don't want to do this. I don't think I can do any of this. I mean… You won't die with me, right? I mean, you need to go and find Frederic… You said he needs him to give you permission to die or something, right?" Donnica was shaking and crying. "My weapon was a drill, so I don't think it would help that much…"

Tobin pulled her into a hug. "You should come with me. I mean, I'm sure Frederic will figure all of this out. Frederic is a genius. If anyone can figure out a way to get off of this island it'll be him." He gently stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.

"N-no! I don't want to go with you to hook up with Frederic just to get killed by someone else. Please Tobin, I want you to be the one to kill me," she said, nestling into his chest. "Please."

"If the lady wants to die, then you should just kill her, get it over with," Dorian said, walking over to them. Next to him was Linex, holding what Tobin knew right away to be a sniper riffle. Dorian was holding what looked to be large sticks. Donnica quickly moved behind Tobin. "If you don't want to do it, I'd be more than happy to just kill you both. Or, Lin here can do it."

Tobin growled some. "You're not going to kill us. I won't let you." He started to reach back into his pocket to grab one of his weapons, throwing knives, when the Lin shot the sniper rife and got a hit in his lower arm. "Damn it!" he cursed.

"Tobin!" Donnica cried. When she moved to help with his wound, Dorian cut her off.

"Don't move. If you move we're going to kill him." Dorian took a step closer to them. A twisted grin suddenly on his face. "Donnica, if you don't want me to just kill Tobin right now, you're going to have to do something for me."

"W-what? I.. I'll do anything just don't kill him," Donnica said, tears in her eyes.

"Donnica, just run and get out of here," Tobin said, holding onto his wound. The bullet had gone right through so he would be able to deal with that. He had to keep himself alive. Frederic would never forgive him if he let himself be killed by people like Linex and Dorian.

Tobin was worried about Dorian though. The boy had every right to want to kill him. Last year, Dorian had done something to piss off Frederic and Frederic asked Tobin to make sure it never happened again. Tobin would do anything that Frederic asked of him, even kill, but killing wouldn't be the best option here. Tobin had fought with Dorian, and in the end Tobin said he gave up. When Dorian was helping him up, Tobin gave him that lovely wound over his eye. Tobin didn't want Dorian near Donnica.

"I want you to strip. Take off all of your clothes and give me a blow job. I've heard you're a little whore Donnica, so it shouldn't be all the hard for you to do it," Dorian said.

Donnica froze. "W-what? I… I…"

"You better do it Donnica, and you're doing something for me afterwards," Linex said.

Dorian laughed. "I always knew you were a dike Lin. Well, get moving Donnica or else Lin is going to shoot Tobin again. We'll make his death slow. He'll be screaming in pain until he dies if you don't do as we say."

Tobin had to do something. Lin had that gun pointed right at him. She was also being stupid. If he had gotten a sniper rife he would be using it to SNIPE PEOPLE! Tobin could let Donnica do this. He also couldn't die. If they tried to run away, it wasn't going to help anything. They would just be shot in the back. No, they'd probably shoot him in the back and grab Donnica. He looked over to Donnica. "Don't do what they say. They'll degrade you and then kill you-" Tobin screamed as he felt another bullet hit him. Damn. He was soon down on the ground. She shot him in the lower leg! He wondered were she was aiming, and somehow doubted she knew what she was doing. He couldn't die! Frederic would… Frederic would hate him and Tobin couldn't die knowing that.

Tobin watched helplessly as Donnica slowly started to undress. "That's right, nice and slow," Dorian said, that sick smirk still on his face. Tobin kept his eyes on Lin, who had that damn gun pointed at him. She was ogling Donnica's now exposed breasts. His girlfriend was topless and working on taking off her jeans. Tobin wanted to tell her to stop, but he knew that would get him shot again. He couldn't afford another gunshot wound.

Donnica was soon standing there naked, trying to cover herself up. "Now, that's not the way we want you. Move those arms of yours and let's see the goods." Tobin could see him drooling all over her, and Lin was no better. Tobin reached back to try and grab a knife again when, another shot rang out. This time, it didn't hit him though.

Tobin looked up and saw Lin laying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Dorian took a few steps back. "F-Frederic… Look, I-" Dorian was down the ground as well, both with shots in their head.

Donnica sank to the ground, reaching for her clothes. "Y-you have to help Tobin. He's been shot two times already." She was nearly sobbing.

Frederic. Tobin guessed he owed him his life again. Frederic had a pistol in his hand, and Luke was picking up the sniper rife. Luke handed Frederic the sniper rife, before walking over to Tobin. "This is going to hurt, but I'm going to fix you up." Luke took out a first aid kit. It was a rather large on, and Tobin wondered if they had given him that as a weapon. Luke took out what looked to be a slab of metal and lighter. The lighter was bigger than a normal one, with a much bigger flame. Once Luke felt it was hot enough, he pushed the metal against the two wounds. Tobin screamed as Luke cauterized the wounds. They'd stop bleeding now at least. Tobin didn't even pay much attention to Luke as he finished up putting something else on the wounds before wrapping them up.

"I'm guessing you can't walk anymore. That's alright, have Donnica help you walk. I figured you went and did something stupid and that was why you didn't meet back up with us. James is dead. I want you both to remember that your lives are mine, so what James did was unrespectable. Now, we need to move and find Emily." That was Frederic. He spoke with a commandingness about it that there was no way Tobin couldn't listen to it, follow it's every order and command.

Donnica walked over and helped Tobin up, and let him put most of his weight on her. "Where are we going to start looking for her?" he asked.

"I heard them talking about meeting in C3, so that's where we'll start," Frederic said. He handed Luke the sniper rife. "Now, let's get going."

Tobin nodded. His whole body hurt, but he knew he had to keep going. He was with Frederic now. He was sure they'd make it. Make it to what? To when Frederic would just turn and kill them all? No, he didn't want to think about that right now. He just wanted to keep moving and be thankful both Donnica and himself were fine.

Dead: Girls: Girl 1 Morgana Luis, Girl 4 Holly Seffner, Girl 7 Temperance Wells, Girl 12 Linex Dahl, Girl 14 Monique Dell, Girl 20: Zoe Wentz. Boys: Boy 1 Drake Pullman, Boy 8 Dorian Malloy. 31 Left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Good night students, it's time for the new deaths. Girl 12 Linex Dahl and Boy 8 Dorian Malloy. 31 left to go. I hope you stay awake, in six hours we'll give new danger zones," the loud speaker came across the island.

"Thirty one students left… there's so many people died," Hannah said, frowning. She was held up in a large building, Samuel had said he thought it was some office building of something though there wasn't much left in it. There was Sammi, she had gotten a butcher knife, Samuel, he had gotten a Uzi, Dustin, he had gotten a Katana, Phil, who had gotten poison, and Ian, he had gotten a street sweeper. Hannah herself had gotten a rubber chicken. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do with a rubber chicken, but she had gotten it.

"It should be about midnight if we're getting that message. How close are we to a danger zone?" Sammi asked.

"No where near. We're somewhere in A5 and that's not near any of the danger zones," Samuel said. He was in one of the windows, looking out looking down at the one entrance. There were other ways into the building, but they had barred those with the little they could find to make this one the way into the building they were thinking people would be in.

They had been taking turns keeping watch, and by they she meant Samuel and Ian, the two with the guns. While Hannah was sure they all trusted each other, after all they couldn't really kill each other right?, people seemed unwilling to let others use their weapons. So, Samuel would take watch and then Ian would take watch and then back to Samuel. They all trusted each other, right?

"If we're going to make it out of here alive, our best bet is to do something to attack the school. If we can't take out the people there, then we have no choice on getting off of the island," Ian pointed out.

"Yeah, but the moment we tried something they'd make our collars go off and we'll all be dead anyway," Sammi pointed out. "I think our best bet is to try and figure out a way to get the collars off."

"Yeah, but the moment we got close to doing that or got one of the collars off they would just kill the rest of us off, probably come after the one who got theirs off and kill them too," Samuel pointed out. "We either need to find away to get them all off at once, or to take out the computers I'm sure are running these things at the school and then get them off safely and try to get off the island."

"We could try to find other students, work together to think up a way out of here," Hannah suggested.

"That would be a bad idea. Just because we want to come up with a way to get away doesn't mean they will. They could simple pretend to want to help when they're plan for getting off the island is to kill us all," Samuel pointed out.

"But there has to be some people out there trying to get off too," Hannah protested.

"And how do you think we'll be able to figure out who wants to actually work together to get off and who just wants to kill us?" Samuel asked.

"I don't know, but there has to be something that can be done."

"Look, let's try and figure out a situation now that will help us. If we think of away to help the others then we'll try and help them. We have to think about ourselves first," Ian said. "It's getting late Samuel, why don't you let me take care of the watch?"

"It's so dark out, you're not going to be able to see well. Why don't you give me your gun and let me take watch?" Sammi asked.

"I can see just fine," Ian said, getting up. His hand was gripping the gun tightly.

"And I'm not tired, I'm fine. I can stay on watch a little while longer," Samuel said.

"Why don't we just try and poison the water supply? I mean, we have to be able to find something to do that outside of the danger zones," Phil offered.

"What, we're supposed to open a pipe or something? We don't have a wrench or anything, and I'm not going to try and shoot it open," Samuel said. His eyes weren't even on the group as they talked, only on the door.

"Are we sure the other doors can't be opened?" Hannah asked. They were on the third floor, Samuel said it would gave him a better position over the door they choose, but they wouldn't be able to hear someone coming in.

"I'm sure. Unless you want to go down there and check it out again I don't see there being a problem," Samuel said.

"Maybe we should go and check it out again. I mean, we don't know what kinds of weapons everyone got, so there's no way to know if they have the means to break down the doors," Sammi pointed out.

"Fine, who's going to go and check?" Samuel said.

"I'll go and check the front door with Hannah," Sammi suggested.

"And me and Dustin can check the back door," Ian added. They were using a side door as the only way in or out of the building.

"That's a good idea, we can use the buddy system that way," Hannah said. The groups split off and went to check on the doors.

Once they were walking down the stairs, "I can't stand the way Samuel's acting," Sammi said with a sigh. "I mean, where does he get off acting all high and mighty like he is. He's not the boss of us. He's not in control or anything. The same goes for Ian. Do they not trust us that much they won't let us even take turns with the guns?"

"I'm sure they trust us. We're working together to find away out of this without everyone dying," Hannah said. She didn't like this. She didn't like that they were starting to turn against each other like this so quickly as if it were nothing. This was their lives they were talking about. They had to stick together if they were going to make it out of this.

"What if we can't find away out of this? I rather have them go then us. If we're going to end up fighting each other, then Samuel and Ian have the advantage with their weapons. We need to do something to distract them and then take them out before they try to take us out," Sammi said.

Hannah stopped walking. This wasn't right. They shouldn't be thinking about killing each other. They were friends, weren't they? They were close friends, weren't they? There was no reason to start thinking about killing each other!

"Hannah, come on we need to check that door that's why we came down here," Sammi said. After a moment, Hannah nodded and continued walking. "I'm not saying that we're going to attack them right away, or even that we have to, just think about it."

"I don't want to think about killing our friends. It's horrible," Hannah said.

Sammi sighed. "We don't have a choice about thinking about that," she said. The two girls got to the door, and frowned. The desks they had shoved in front of it had been knocked over. "Damn, someone's in the building. We should head back and-"

A volley ball was thrown at them. When they moved to get out of the way, Quin was on Sammi, tackling her to the ground and trying to choke her. Sammi soon threw her off her and grabbed her butcher knife. In another moment, the situation was reversed and Sammi was on top of Quin, stabbing her.

Hannah took a few steps back. Sammi had just killed Quin. Hannah was never close with Quin, but she had never seen anyone killed in front of her before. Sammi was covered in blood; she stood up and looked back at Hannah. "We should make sure to fix the door so this doesn't happen again." Sammi started to push the desks back up against the door. "And I'm not sure that she would be strong to move all of this on his own, there could be more people around so watch out. Hannah?" Sammi turned to look at her. "Are you okay Hannah?"

How could she be so calm? She just killed someone! How could she still be so cheerful? Hannah felt uneasy and she didn't move right away. "Alright, I'll help." Hannah moved and started to help Sammi rebarricade the door. It took a little longer than it had the first time they had done it, since there were only two of this time instead of all six of them.

"Well, we should go back to make sure the others are okay. I mean, there could still be other people who broke in with Quin," Sammi said. Hannah nodded and the two started to head back upstairs.

As they walked upstairs, they heard gunfire. "Quick! We need to get up there!" Sammi yelled, running up the stairs. Hannah followed more slowly. If there was a gun fight going on, and she could still hear gunfire so people had to be shooing at each other right now, she wouldn't be much help. It didn't look like Sammi had even noticed she had stopped following right behind.

XxXxXxX

When Antonio had found he gotten a browning machine gun as his weapon he was ecstatic. He was going to be able to kill a plethora of people with it and he was sure he stood a very good chance at making it to the end and being the sole survivor. He had met up with Quin, and Mark to break into this place and kill the people he was sure inside. He wasn't sure where Mark or Quin ran off to once the three of them were inside, but Antonio had quickly found that Samuel had a gun as well. An Uzi. Couldn't aim it all that well.

Antonio had knocked one of the desks over for cover, and Samuel had hidden behind one of the only other one in the room. For an office building the absence office furniture was astonishing to him. His eyes went over to where the body of Phillip was. Antonio felt bad about killing him, but there was little that could be done now. Antonio had killed the other male almost as soon as he got up here, and he had gotten at least once hit on Samuel in the shoulder. These desks were not going to last much longer with all of the bullets flying, but he was more well off. He didn't have to reload as much as he was guessing Samuel did. He was really about to kill another person.

Hearing something behind him, he turned around quickly to see Sammi almost on him with a butcher knife. Antonio quickly turned and fired at her. His breath became uneven as he watched her lifeless body fall to the ground and lay there limply. It wasn't supposed to feel this horrible to kill people. If he didn't kill people they were going to kill him. Phillip hadn't tried to kill him though. No. He knew he had to keep doing this. He had to kill everyone if he was going to make it out of here alive.

When he turned back around to face Samuel, he saw Samuel had moved and had the gun pointed at him. "Shit."

XxXxXxX

"Do you hear that?" Ian asked, turning to Dustin. "It sounds like gunfire." The two had just finished making sure the door to the building was still fine. It looked the way they had left it when they had first barricaded the door in the first place. Almost all of the furniture they had found on every floor, minus the stuff too heavy for them to move or at the other door, was in front of this one. They wanted to make sure there was no way anyone was going to be able to get it. It looked like that was still the case.

"If no one got into the building…" Dustin trailed off, frowning. He fidgeted some as he spoke.

"Then Samuel is up there killing everyone else," Ian said. He wasn't afraid to say it. If Samuel was killing people up there, with all of the gun fire he was hearing, everyone else was probably dead. There would be no point in going back up there unless they were going to kill Samuel right away. It might be the best option right now. They should kill Samuel and get out of here. "I'm going to kill Samuel. If he's killed the others, it's best to kill him now."

"We're really going to go up there and just kill him? What if something else happened?" Dustin asked.

"What else could have happened? Samuel wouldn't let someone else get his gun," Ian pointed out. "Come on Dustin, we have to do this now, before he kills us." Dustin still looked unsure. "Then I'll go on my own and kill him." Though, as he thought about it, this was a bad idea. If they both went up there, chances were Dustin would be killed. You don't be a katana to a gun fight. "I think you should get out of here. " Ian took out his map. "I'll meet back up with you here, in A5."

"Is it a good idea to split up?" Dustin asked.

"I think so. I'll kill Samuel and meet back up with you," Ian said. That way, if something went wrong they both wouldn't get killed. Ian just had to surprise Samuel and then it would be over with. One shot, hopefully. Part of him wanted to know why Samuel had killed everyone else, but he quickly decided it didn't matter. He must have clearly wanted to be the last one standing and this was the way to do it. It would have been smarter to wait until they were the last ones left before he did this. If they were the last ones left he could have just waited until they were all sleeping and killed them all. It would have left him the only one left and then he could leave. Now, all it would be is that Samuel would need to leave and kill everyone else. It was stupid. Of course, Ian knew he was going to kill Samuel as soon as he got up there so it wouldn't matter soon.

Ian waited until Dustan was out of sight before he started back up the stairs. The gunfire had just stopped, so he was guessing if anyone had been alive when he decided to come and kill Samuel they weren't anymore. Ian took a deep breath, before entering the room where they had spent so long together.

His eyes grew wide when he saw Phil's bullet ridden body. Ian had known he would be coming up on a massacre, but that still didn't compare him to see it first hand. He looked up to see Samuel over by the door Sammi and Hannah would have left from, standing over Sammi's corpse. Right away, Ian took a shot at him. It barely missed him.

"What are you doing Ian?" Samuel nearly screamed, turning to face him. He pointed his gun at him, ready to fire.

"You killed Phil and Sammi. I'm betting Hannah's dead too isn't she?" Ian asked, taking a deep breath. He then took another shot at Samuel, hitting him in the lower leg. This this had a kick to it, and it was hard to aim, but Ian was sure he was going to kill Samuel.

"I didn't kill them! Antonio did! Look, he's right there." Samuel pointed to a tipped over desk.

Ian couldn't see behind the desk to where Samuel was pointing, and he wasn't about to move closer to see. If he got closer, Samuel was just going to kill him and- Ian winced as he felt the first bullet hit him. It had been a good shot, right in the stomach… He was going to die… He knew it… As Ian's eye sight started to get hazy, he pulled the trigger of his gun. He was going to take Samuel with him as the last thing he did…

XxXxXxXx

Hannah stayed where she was in the stair well. So many guns going off. Was it really Ian or Samuel killing everyone up there? No, they wouldn't kill anyone! They were all friends! Friends don't kill each other! She didn't want to believe it. It had to be one of the people Sammi thought had broken in with Quin. That had to be it!

Once all the gunfire had stopped, Hannah waited another few minuets. She had to make sure whatever was going on was done before walking back upstairs. She tried to steady herself, ready herself for whatever she was going to find when she got back to where the others were. Maybe no one was dead besides whoever it was that had come in with Quin. Maybe everything would be okay when she got back upstairs.

Hannah took a deep breath before walking into the room. The first thing she saw was the mangled body of Sammi. Hannah screamed and sank to the floor. Sammi was… Sammi was dead. Her eyes were soon on Antonio. He was holding a gun. She knew it! She knew they wouldn't kill each other and-

Hannah pulled herself up and ran over to Samuel. He was still bleeding, but he had several gunshot wounds. She saw Ian across the room, not breathing, as she got closer to Samuel. She didn't seen Dustin anywhere, but it looked like everyone really was-… Hannah couldn't let herself break down now. She had to try and help Samuel before he died too, though she had almost lost it when she saw Phil's body over there as well.

"Samuel!" Hannah said, sitting down next to him. There was so much blood. So very much blood. "You can't die Samuel! You can't die too…" Hannah could feel tears well up in her eyes. Samuel couldn't die. He just couldn't.

"I'm glad you're still alive Hannah. You have to get out of here; all that gunfire will cause people who heard it to come here looking to kill whoever's here," Samuel said.

"I'm not going to leave you here! Come on, I'll try and get something to stop the bleeding and then we'll get out of here together! I'm not going to leave you here to die!" Hannah got up and grabbed her bag and brought it back to where they were sitting at. She took out a few of her shirts and grabbed Sammi's butcher knife to cut them into pieces. Once she had them looking as close as she could to bandages, she started to wrap up Samuel's wounds.

"Hannah, it's not going to matter. You won't be able to stop the bleeding, and even if you do there's infection to worry about and-" Samuel started.

"That's not true. You got lucky. Most of the wounds are in your arm, leg, or shoulder. It looks like it went clean through too and-" Hannah stopped as she thought of something. The reason she knew about gunshot wounds to begin with was she helped Emily look some things up about them for some class project in health class. They had to pick something to do with bodily harm and do a paper and a presentation on them. "Emily always has a good first aid kit on her. If we can make it to where she is, we'll just…" Hannah looked at the guns in the room. "We'll force her to help you." Hannah made sure Samuel's wounds were taken care of as good as they were going to get, before gathering all of the weapons, food and water in the room. "Come on, let's get going. The sooner we find Emily the sooner we… we can make sure you don't die." Hannah's voice was shaking. She doubted Samuel would live more than a few hours like this, and that was if they were very lucky. They had this whole island to look for one person… No! She had to think positive otherwise there was no way Samuel was going to be able to live. Even if She was able to save and help Samuel, she knew if they ran into anyone else they would be at a great disadvantage and… She didn't want Samuel to be in any more pain than he was… Even if they did find Emily, Samuel had gotten shot in the side and she wasn't sure there would be anything that could be done. She felt bad for lying to him, but, telling him everything could be okay. It couldn't. No matter how much she wanted it to be. Even if they got to Emily and had first aid kit, it wouldn't help unless that bullet had somehow managed not to burst any internal injuries and…

Hannah grabbed the Uzi out of Samuel's hand. "I'm sorry," she told him softy as she aimed it at his head. At least he could die and not be in pain anymore… this would be the merciful thing to do, right? It was okay, right? She hesitated.

"Hannah…" Samuel started.

Hannah didn't answer. She just closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

Dead: Girls: Girl 2 Sammi Blaine, Girl 5 Quin Astraya. Boys: Boy 2 Phillip Hermes, Boy 7 Samuel Godsayd, Boy 14 Ian Camerson, Boy 18 Antonio Rodregas. 17 dead 25 left to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five.

"The new danger zones are at six am B2, and noon D4, at six pm D6, and at midnight B4. Keep up those killings students, there's still a lot of you left alive, you should try and change that," the loud speaker came across the island.

"I bothers me that we're being left alone," Lance said, looking at his 'weapon'. It hold him that there were a few people closer to them, but not close enough they needed to be worried. "I don't like this. I mean, I know this is a big island but should there be more people coming to where the houses are?"

"Maybe they all think that, and so no one wants to go into a house because someone might be in there, waiting to kill them?" Alex offered, shrugging. "Why does it matter? The longer we can be left alone the better. I rather not have to kill anyone else if I don't have too."

"Yeah, and when we're the only ones-" Lance started.

"Don't even talk about that! We… we're friends, we're not going to kill each other," Emily said. She hadn't been crying for a while, something that Lance was proud of. Lance wanted to help her, but he wasn't sure she had it in her to kill someone. Emily and Leo couldn't win this thing, and Lane knew it. He was sure that Alex thought the same thing. Hell, as long as he could kill Frederic, Lance was fine with having Alex being the one who lived. Besides Emily, he was the only one in the room with any fire power, and the only one who would use it.

"That's right. Everything is going to be fine. We'll," Leo didn't look at Emily as he continued, "we'll think of something. We won't all die."

Lance thought it was stupid. No one could honestly believe that. After all, there were no ideas any of them had come up with other than to sit here and wait as long as they could before they had to move. As long as they could before they were all killed. "Hey Alex, there's someone near by, we should go and check it out," Lance said, getting off the chair he had been sitting on. The bedroom was their base in the house, as it only had one window with thick curtains on it, and they had brought in some chairs from the dining room table. It looked like there was only one person near by, and hopefully they wouldn't have a gun or any kind of good weapon. He saw Emily tense up and go back to clinging to Leo. She had finally started to letting go of him and now she was back to it. Why wasn't Emily dating Leo instead of Frederic? She spent more time with him, at least as far as he could tell, and seemed so much more comfortable with him than she was with Frederic.

Alex nodded. "Right. Let's go and check it out." Alex got up and the two started to the back door, where the person was. After they were standing outside, looking for whoever it was, "Lance, why did you come out here too? I mean, you don't have any weapon that could do any good. You should just wait inside until I figure out who's out here."

"Because there'll be nothing I could do in there either. I can at least try and help you out here. Alex, I think that out of all of us you have the best chance at being the one to win this thing. If I can help that, then I will," Lance said.

"Lance…"

"Just promise me something. When you make it out of this, tell my sister I'm sorry I wasn't the one to make it."

"You're just as bad as Leo," Alex said, frowning. "You won't stand a chance at anything if you've already committed yourself to death, and you won't be able to help me." He paused. "But, if I am the one who makes it out of here, I'll tell her. I know how much your sister means to you."

"Thank you. The dot's not getting any closer too," Lance said, pointing in the direction where the dot was.

It hurt to think about his sister though. He'd never see Alice again, would he? It seemed even more cruel that he was chosen for this when he thought about Alice. She was only eight years old, and she had been diagnosed with chronic leukemia last year. It was horrible, and he had seen her in the hospital so often. Now that Lance was thinking about it, his parents were going to have to hunt down another donor for her, since Lance could be her bone marrow donor. It was in remission right now, so hopefully it would stay that way. It wasn't like he was ever going to see how long his sister lived now. It was always something in the back of his mind, as it would be impossible not to think about it, but had been able to put it out of his mind until now.

"Lance, how close is the dot? I think I'm going to go and check it out," Alex said, snapping Lance out of his thoughts on Alice.

"Are you sure?" Lance asked, before walking next to Alex to show him where the dot was himself.

Alex nodded, "right, wait here."

XxXxXx

Alex walked away from Lance. Lance was so stupid! Sure, Alex had already come to the same conclusion that Lance did, that he was going to be the one who made it off his island if any of there group did, but to just give up… Alex was tempted to turn around and kill Lance now. He was just going to get in his way and it would be better if he killed Lance now and got it over with. And that crap about his sister was almost too much. Alex knew Alice was sick all the time, some serious illness that required Lance to disappear and have to go to the hospital every so often, but that shouldn't be what he was thinking about right now. Alex had siblings. Alex was one of seven, with only one younger than himself. Only two of them were actually full blooded siblings, as his father liked to sleep around, but they all lived together. It only gave him more of a reason to win this to see them all.

Alex held the pistol tightly. Out of all the people that were dead, only a few surprised him. He thought Sammi would still be alive, and part of him was convinced she had killed someone. He was surprised that Linex had been killed, being as smart as she was. Alex had been worried that Linex would be one of the people he would run into issues with later on. If he hadn't been the one to kill James, Alex would have thought it would take a lot to take him down. Speaking of Sammi though, what surprised him more than anything else had to do with her little group. If her whole group had met up, what he would think would be likely with what he knew about them and the fact that over half of them died in the same time frame, not that it meant everything, then why didn't they all die at once? Out of their group Dustin and Hannah were still alive. He couldn't see Hannah killing anyone. Dustin maybe, but not Hannah. Then again, maybe that was how she was able to kill them all. If no one thought you were capable of doing something, they won't think you'll be able to do it.

Maybe that was what Lance and Leo were up too. If they got him to believe that they wouldn't be able to anything then it would be easier to shot him in the back later. Maybe he should just turn around and kill them both right now. He'd leave Emily alive though. He could use her still. If nothing else, when the time came to take out Frederic, it would be nice to have some leverage. Alex stopped moving. Was he really thinking of using Emily like that? It was one thing that if he killed Lance or Leo, since they both had resigned themselves to death and it would be more of an assisted suicide by this point, but to use Emily… He wasn't sure he could do it.

There was movement, and Alex turned to face where it was coming from. It was only then that he realized that he had moved a good distance from where he had started. He'd have to quickly move back after he took care of whoever was out here. That dot didn't look so far away. He needed to find it or give up and go back to the others.

"Who's there?" Alex called. A stupid idea, but if the other person didn't have a gun then he was still okay. He would just have to shoot whoever showed up and let that be the end of it. Unless they were smart enough to do something before him, but he didn't see that happening. He had to take it as a possibility though.

"D-don't shoot, please," Nina said softly, accent thick. She looked awful. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were ripped and torn.

Alex shot her in the chest and turned away to leave. He felt bad for her. He wondered if she actually had understood any of this or if she had even- Alexander felt someone grab onto his neck and start to strangle him. The arms were not that strong, but he dropped his gun as he tried to them off of him. Whoever it was jumped onto his back, and Alex tried to throw them off. They were so heavy. Alex started to shoved hit whoever it was that was on him. He was going to die if he couldn't do something! There was only one dot out there and…

Alex panted when he finally threw the person off, he was panting, trying to get air back in his body. He felt a hard kick into his side and he rolled over, trying to stop them from kicking him in the stomach again. He reached for his gun. Another kick, hard, and Alex cried out in pain. He finally got a look at who was attacking him. Nina? He had just killed her! He could see the hole in her shirt where he had shot her. There was no blood? She kept kicking him, and Alex was starting to fear this was how he was going to die.

Suddenly, she stopped and turned to face another direction. She started yelling in a language that he didn't understand, before falling to the ground. Alex quickly grabbed his gun and shot her in the head. Let's see her get up after that. Alex pulled himself into a sitting position, looking at Nina more closely. She had a blow dart in her neck? Alex started to look around, who else was here?

"Alex, are you okay?" Damien asked, walking over to Alex.

Alex smiled. "Damien, you were the one who saved me, right?"

Damien nodded. "I wasn't going to let her kill you." Damien walked Nina and checked her over, before taking her shirt off. "I thought so. It's a bullet proof vest." Damien took the vest off of her and gave it to Alex. "I think you need this more than I do."

Alex took off his shirt before slipping on the vest and putting his shirt back on over it. This would help if and when he ran into someone with a gun. Unless they actually tried for a headshot or for his limbs. He just had to hope that their was no one that would try that. Hopefully. "Thanks. I'm staying with Lance, Emily, and Leo over in the houses over there." Alex pointed in the rough direction he had come from, or at least he thought he come from. With all of that rolling around he had lost where he had come from for sure. That was bad. If he didn't get back to the others they were going to die. Leo and Emily couldn't do anything and Lance was worthless. "At least I think that's where I came from."

Damien frowned, "Well, leave them there if you can't remember where they were. You don't want to get killed trying to find them again. You don't want to wonder into a danger zone and get killed. It would be stupid if you died trying to save someone else. They're going to die sooner or later. Everyone in going to die sooner or later and there's nothing that can be done about this. Only one person is going to make it out alive, and trying to help your friends isn't going to do you much good."

Alexander was quiet a moment, before looking right at Damien. "Then why did you help me? You should have let me die if you are thinking it wouldn't help you-"

"It won't help me to keep you alive, but you're my friend and I'm not going to let you get killed. Not by some stupid girl," Damien said.

"So, according to your logic you shouldn't be trying to keep me alive. You should have let her kill and then killed-"

"What? Do you want to die Alex?"

"No."

"Then shut up. I trust you Alex, and I think we can make it to the end and we'll figure it out from there. Forgot about Lance, Leo and Emily unless we're going to go and kill them," Damien said, pausing after that. "Do you think you could kill them Alex? If it came down to it, could you do it?"

"I don't know. It's one thing that I killed Nina and James but-"

"So, you were the one who killed James?

"Yeah, he was going to kill Leo."

"I'm surprised that Leo didn't kill James first."

"What are you talking about? Leo doesn't want to kill anyone. I'm sure Leo won't be able to hurt anyone."

"I think you're crazy. Leo has it in him to kill someone. I'm sure of it," Damien said, shaking his head.

"He said he didn't want to; I swear he said something about wanting Leo to just kill him when all of this started."

"I don't know what Leo's thinking, but I heard rumors he ran with Frederic for a little while."

"Frederic? Why would Leo run with Frederic?"

"Who knows? Leo and Frederic are still close if I remember correctly."

"I've been friends with Leo for a long time and I've never heard anything like this. I'm not sure I believe you. Who told you about all of this?"

Damien frowned. "I just hear things. You know that I live near Frederic. I do see him around and who he's with. You have no reason not to believe me."

"That's true, I don't have any reason not to believe you. I'm sure that you're telling the truth. It's just so hard to believe that Leo has it in him to kill people."

"Is it? I'm sure everyone has it in them to kill people. You never know what a person will do when it's you or them," Damien sighed. "We've been there for a while. We need to move somewhere. Do you want to try to go back? I am going to try and kill your other friends if you do."

Alex looked at his gun and then at Damien. "What if I won't let you kill them?"

"You would attack me?" By the calm look on Damien's face, Alex knew he already knew the answer.

"No. I couldn't do that. Let's not go back. If they have to be killed, then let someone else do it. I don't want to kill my friends," Alex said. "But if it came down to it, I could kill them if it meant that I'd make it out."

Damien frowned. "I wish it didn't have to be this way. Let's get going."

Alex nodded, and went along with Damien, away from Leo, Lance, and Emily.

XxXxXxX

Lance waited and waited for Alex to come back. He kept his eyes on Alex's dot. There were two dots, two dots, and then three dots, and then two dots after gunfire. Did… Had Alex gotten killed? No, he couldn't have gotten killed. Lance didn't want to believe it. Alex… Alex was going to be the one he wanted to win, or at least saw the best chance out of them for winning.

If Alex was dead, the only one in their group that could do anything was Emily with that gun of hers and she wasn't going to give it up. Lance walked back into the house. "I think Alex is dead."

Emily started to cry again, clinging to Leo. "Alex… Alex can't be dead! N-no!" She screamed.

"Emily, calm down. Lance, did you see Alex?"

"No, I didn't see him die, but I'm rather sure he is," Lance explained.

"Then don't say he's dead. We don't know anything right now if you didn't see it first hand. I don't want you to scare Emily like this," Leo said, harshly. Lance was a little taken back by the harshness. Leo wasn't normally this harsh with him. Hell, he wasn't normally that harsh in general. Leo then turned to Emily. "He might still be alive. So, don't worry about things."

Emily nodded. "Right. Alex has to be still alive."

Lance frowned. This was so stupid. People were going to die. They were going to hear of their friend's deaths until either they died or were the last ones left. That was the only option they had in this horrible game. "Stop it. Everyone is going to die Emily. There's nothing that will change that. Only one person is going to live through this and that's it."

Emily kept sobbing in Leo's arms. "Knock it off Lance. I'm not going to ask you again." Leo glared at Lance, and it made him feel a bit uncomfortable. There wasn't that harshness in his voice this time, it was a much darker this time and Lance felt a chill go down his spine.

Lance frowned, but nodded and left the room. All of this was awful. What was wrong with Leo? It was stupid that Emily would just stay in denial like she was. People were going to die. That was it. If Emily didn't understand that, it was just stupid on her part. It would get her killed. And how long was she going to stay in that bed and cry? It was so stupid. All of it was so stupid! Why did they have to kill each other at all? Lance punched the wall. He wanted to scream. Alex was probably dead and the way Leo and Emily were acting… Lance really didn't know what to.

Walking into the living room, he sat down in one of the chairs. This was supposed to be for something like population control, right? Let's just kill off students to there are fewer people left alive to reproduce. He thought the whole thing was so… how would it even work? After all, it wouldn't do a lot for anything else. Couldn't they just take a group of students, and just kill them all. No winner. Or, just let everyone draw sticks or something. Why did they have to kill each other? It was horrible.

Lance wished that there was some way they could actually get off the island without getting killed. Without everyone getting killed. The one person who lived… how horrible must it be to sole survivor from something like this? Lance almost wanted to find out. To make it back to help his sister. He wanted to see her again. To make sure that she lived as long as life as possible. He didn't think it was going to happen though.

Maybe he should just go in there, steal Emily's gun, before taking them both out. Then he would have a good weapon and go after people. He could kill everyone and… and…

He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill Leo or Emily. The only person he wanted to kill was Frederic and he wasn't here. He'd worry about it later. Right now, he was just going to sit here and wait until Emily calmed down to go and do something. He just needed to keep his eyes on the finder, wanting to make sure he was ready for when someone showed up near them again. He'd worry about what to do about things then.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

He didn't want to say anything out loud, but he was starting to worry more and more about them both getting killed. He wasn't even sleeping. Evan had only gotten an hour here or there since they got on the island. He couldn't trust Ella to actually kill someone if they were attacked when he slept. When he slept, all he would see was himself killing those girls. He was a murder. If he hadn't kill them though they-they would have killed him and Ella! There were only twenty-four people left. Twenty-four people out of their class of forty-two. Some of his friends were dead. They were dead and that was it. It was such a numbing feeling.

"Evan, you need to get some sleep," Ella said. The two of them had found what seemed to be an office building not that long ago, and where hiding out in there for the moment. They were staying in what he was assuming used to be some big shot's corner office on the first floor. It looked like all of the furniture had been moved out of the room. Evan was worried someone else was in the building, and the lack of furniture and the fact they were so close to the school, made him think there had to be people here. He couldn't sleep. If Ella hadn't wanted to rest inside, they wouldn't be in here.

"I can't yet."

"It's just past six am, do you really think a lot of people are still awake?" Ella asked.

Evan looked at his map, and didn't answer his sister. The island was on a grid of 4 by 6 squares. Most of the danger areas were on the left side of the island at the moment, the area they were in the right. It wouldn't take much for them to become trapped by danger zones, and they would have to move soon if they didn't want that to happen. If they called A3 as a danger zone, whoever was in A2 would be trapped and-. That might be a good idea. If they moved into an area that might end up surrounded by danger zones they'd be safe as long as the area they were in didn't become a danger zone. No one else would be able to get into that area, but there was far too much risk involved in that. He wouldn't risk Ella's life any more than it had too be. They had to be the last ones standing. Then… then he'd figure out what to do. It was probably painless to be shot in the head, and he was sure he could aim this gun well enough to do that. How hard was it to kill yourself with an AK-47?

He frowned when he heard movement. He knew there had to be people here. He was sure there were people here, at those houses over in C3, and in what was labeled a clinic in C1. Even got up and moved for Ella to stay behind him. She simply nodded and complied with him. His grip was tight on the gun, as he waited to see if someone came into the room.

The moment the door opened, Evan fired. He stood there and watched as Teven fell to the ground. Evan walked over and started to look threw his bag. He took out the food and water and left the boxing gloves that Evan assumed was his weapon. "Evan! Look out!" Ella screamed.

Evan looked up and saw a gun pointed at his head. She must have snuck up on him when he was shooting, and waited until he was distracted when Teven's bag to do anything. "You won't shoot." Evan knew Hannah, and he knew she didn't have it in her to kill someone. He moved his gun up and pointed it at her. "I'll kill you and you'll go down with me if you try to kill me."

Hannah frowned, keeping the gun pointed at his head. "Maybe I'm not worried about that."

"Hannah! I.. I heard that almost all of your friends died at once. I'm sorry, but please don't kill Evan. Please," Ella begged. She was begging for his life from a girl Evan was sure had no intention of taking it.

"I-I'm sure if I don't kill you that you'll just kill me. I can't let that happen," Hannah said, her finger closing on the trigger.

Evan needed to do something. He lowered his gun. "Work with us. I doubt there's a way for all of us to live, but at least if you're working with us we might be the last three standing and we can work on what to do then. I don't want to kill anyone. Look, I have my gun on the floor." This had to work. He knew Hannah. The stupid girl, she'd probably feel horrible if she actually did shoot him.

Hannah lowered her gun, pointing it to the floor. "All of this is so sad. I hate that everyone is dying." She started to walk into the room. Evan turned back to Ella, planning on shooting Hannah in the back the moment the girl couldn't see him. He saw Ella start to say something and-

XxXxXxX

Evan was actually surprised when he woke up. He was in pain, and in a different room. The moment he saw all the blood in the room, his eyes grew wide an he was awake right away. When he started to look around, he saw the bodies and wanted to throw up. He knew all of them as well. There was Samuel, Sammi, Antonio, and Ian. He couldn't tell if there were more or not, but there were all laying next to him. In a pile. Evan noticed his hands were tied, with what looked and felt like a pair of knee high soaks. Where was Ella? "Ella!" He screamed. She couldn't be dead. She couldn't be dead…

"Evan! Evan help me!" Ella screamed back. She wasn't in this room. She was near by, but he could do anything. Evan had to save her from whatever was happening to her. She kept screaming for him to help her, until suddenly she was quiet. Evan felt his heart sink. He had to get to her. Looking around the room, he saw Hannah. She was knocked out, and it looked like she had gotten hit hard in the head, Evan could see the blood, but she wasn't tied up.

"Hannah! Hannah get up!" he called to her. She was his only chance of helping his sister. He didn't what knocked him out until he noticed a sight burn on his arm. A stun gun. He had gotten hit with a stun gun. His and Ella's dad was a cop, and he had seen the effects of a stun gun on a person. So that was what knocked him out. Great. "Come on Hannah. Please, wake up!"

Hannah moved some, before opening her eyes. She looked out of it, and Evan wondered how bad her head injury was. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Hannah, you have to come over and-"

Hannah screamed when she noticed all the bodies next to him. Great. "Hannah, you have to untie me. Hannah, listen to me!" Evan barked. This wasn't working. This wasn't working at all. He had to do something, anything, to save Ella.

"W-why are we in this room? W-where I…" Hannah started to cry.

Evan growled. Ella could be dead. They could be next. And Hannah was having a break down. "I don't know, but if we don't get out of his room we'll be dead soon too." Evan was never good at comforting anyone but Ella. How was he supposed to do it with everything else going on? He didn't even know what time it was or how long he had been out. "Hannah listen, whatever happened up here wasn't your fault. You want to help Ella too, right? You want to help the friends you have left, right?" If Hannah helped him save Ella, he was going to help keep her alive as long as he could.

Hannah started to slowly make her way over to Evan, but hesitated when she had to get close to the bodies of her friends. "I-I'm coming." Her voice was softer, shaking some. She was still crying.

"Oh no you don't," Dominick said, walking into the room. He had Hannah's Browing Machine gun and his Ak-47 with him. So, this was the bastard who was doing this to them.

"What did you do to Ella?" Evan yelled.

"Something that was easy as long as I still had you alive," Dominick said. He looked at Hannah, "And I thought I killed you. I guess I can rectify that. But first," He held up a bottle of what looked like pills. "Tell me what these are." The label had been removed.

"It's po-" Hannah started.

"It's pain medication. Really good stuff, it's mine," Evan said. Maybe he could trick Dominick into taking one. Poison. Hannah had better been about to say poison. If she wasn't, then he was sure his last plan was going out the window and they were all about to be killed.

Dominick looked at Hannah and then at Evan. "Why did you interrupt her? It didn't sound like she was going to say pain medication. And why would she have someone of yours in her bag?"

"Because she's my girlfriend. We've been keeping it a secrete, and I put it in her bag so I wouldn't get caught with it. I mean, my dad searches Ella's and my bag's before every trip." Evan was working hard to keep his voice study. Hannah had to go along with this. "Now what did you do to my sisters?"

"Forget about your sister, I'm going to be killing you soon so you won't have to worry about it," Dominick started to walk over to Hannah. "Sorry I'm going to have to kill your girlfriend before you." He opened the bottle of pills, and popped one. "All your sister's screaming gave me a headache."

Evan pulled on his arms again. That poison had to be quick acting if they… if they were going to live. Dominick started to choke, and gasp for breath. He sank to the floor in pain. "Hannah! Grab a gun and kill him! Quick!" Evan screamed at her. She seemed to hesitate again. "Hannah! Do you want us both to die?"

Hannah shook her head and grabbed the Ak-47 and shot Dominick a few times. "I-I killed someone else… I-I…"

"Hannah, it's okay, just come over and undo this stupid restraints!" Evan yelled at her. He had to get to Ella. See if she was even still alive.

Hannah didn't move a moment, before finally, slowly, making her way over to Evan. She undid the restrained. Evan grabbed the gun out of her hands, and pulled her by her wrist along with him. He stopped and picked up the machine gun. "Come on, let's get out of this horrible room." She'd feel better once she was away from all of the bodies. "Ella! Dominick's dead! Where are you?" he called, continuing to pull Hannah along with him.

"Evan!" Ella walked out of the next room over. She was wearing a pair of his sweatpants and one of her over sized sweatshirts. Her hair was a mess, and Evan could tell she had been crying. She ran over to him and hugged him. "Evan… it-it was horrible. Dominick he… he… I didn't want him too, but he said if I didn't do everything he wanted he was going to kill you. S-so I did everything he told me to do." She started crying again.

Evan pulled away from the hug, "I'm going to grab our stuff, and we're moving again. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Ella, but I promise I'll do everything I can for the rest of this game. Hannah… the same goes for you. I know it's hard for both of you right now, but there'll be time to break down later. I don't know what time it is, and I don't know if I missed any more danger zones or anything, but we need to move before someone else finds us. I'm sorry, but I'm going to keep us alive." Evan felt like he was being harsh with him, but they had to keep moving. He walked into the room Ella had come from, and was thankful he found all of their things. He took everything out of the packs, and pulled one up with only the basics of what they would need, and filled another one with all of the ammo.

Evan walked back out of the room. "Ella, Hannah, which one of you do you think will have the better shot?" he asked. "You're both holding onto a gun. We have an Uzi, a street sweeper, a Ak-47, and the machine gun. I'll hold onto two of the guns, and you both will have one. You have to be willing to kill with it."

"B-but Evan I-" Ella was still crying.

Evan shoved the machine gun into her arms. "You just have to fire it and try to get close with that one. You don't need to worry about aiming." He then turned to Hannah, "and which one do you want?"

"I-" Hannah started. Great. Both girls were traumatized and he would have to deal with it. He shoved the Uzi into her arms, the same way he had shoved the other gun into his sister's.

"Use that. I just saw you killed someone, I know you can do it." Evan started to walk. "Do either of you know the time?"

"I-I think it's late afternoon. It's after noon for sure," Ella said softly.

Evan turned back to make sure both girls were following him. They were leaving the building and going to find somewhere else to stay. Evan was sick of this. His goal now was to make sure they were the last three standing, then kill Hannah and then himself. Ella would be traumatized and hate herself, but she would be alive and that was all that mattered. Until then, he was going to make sure the three of them made it to the end.

"Evan… where are we going?" Ella asked. He could still hear her sniffing and not bothering trying to stop crying.

"We're going to go to C1 or C2. They're trying to box areas in with the danger zones. I swear they want this game to end quicker than it is." Evan knew the ways the maps were set up, sitting right on the edges of the areas didn't count as being on the edges, so it would be possible to get out of some of the areas that were almost cut off. After 6pm, the area of D5 was going to surrounded by danger zones but not be one itself. He wondered how many people were in D5 right now and hadn't thought about that.

"Evan, I'm afraid," Ella said softly.

"I know, but there's nothing that can be done."

"I-I killed two people… and one of them was my friend," Hannah said softly.

This was going to be a long… however the hell long this game went. He looked at his map. With how many places were left that were not danger zones left, they had forty-eight hours until this game would end with everyone in a danger zone. Two days. He had two days left with his sister. Two days left to be alive. And he was going to have to spend it with two girls having nervous breakdowns. Maybe it would be better if he just killed the three of them now. Better to just get it all over with now. Ella would go first so she wouldn't have to suffer seeing everyone else- No. Maybe he'd just kill Hannah and pull Ella into a hug and kill them both at the same time. Ella wouldn't have to deal with whatever Dominick did to her any longer.

No, Evan had a good idea what had happened to his twin sister, but he didn't want to think about it. If he thought about everything going on he was going to end up like Ella and Hannah and then it was really over for all of them. If he thought about the fact his sister had been too afraid to fight back because she didn't want him to die, if he thought about how he had killed so many people one of which had been a person he was sure was mentally changed, and… if he let himself think too much about it, he wouldn't be have to keep pushing forward. He only had a maximum of two days left to live and he wasn't going to spend it being depress about things that wouldn't matter soon. Once he was dead, it wouldn't matter what he did now. Nothing would matter than, so there was no need to worry about it now.

"I love you Ella. I'm going to protect you, so you shouldn't be afraid. Hannah, I'm sorry you had to kill a friend of yours, but I'm telling you it wasn't your fault. It's the government's fault for shoving us into this program in the first place. We just need to keep going. If you dwell on what is going on then you might as well already be dead. You saved Ella's and my life; I'm going to repay you. You don't have a reason to be afraid either. You just have to shoot if someone other than the three of us get close, no matter who they are." Evan stopped at the door that lead out of the office building. "You just have to trust me. There's nothing else that we can do right now."

"But-" Hannah started.

"No buts. If we're going to make it to the end, then this is what we have to do," Evan cut her off. "No more feeling sorry for yourselves. I'm sorry, but we don't have time to be depressed. We don't have time to do anything other than survive. Deal with everything else later." He was sure that both girls were still crying, but he wasn't going to look back right now. They had a lot of ground to cover before it got dark, and he couldn't afford to keep helping those too. He wanted to help his sister. He wanted to help Hannah, but this was the only thing he could do for them right now. Ella would understand and thank him for it later. For now, they just had to keep moving and hope they didn't run into any other trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Frederic was not in the best of mood. Even with treatment, Tobin was looking horrible. Frederic had the group stop moving a few hours ago when Tobin got a fever. His wounds had probably gotten infected before Luke had a time to treat them. There was also Donnica whining and complain about how worried she was about Tobin. If Tobin did die, what Frederic was going to do everything in his power to make sure didn't happen, then he was going to kill Donnica right after. She wouldn't mind, he was sure, since she would be able to be with Tobin anyway. Or some bullshit like that.

Tobin couldn't die though. Frederic had already lost James; he wasn't about to lose someone else. "Tobin," Frederic said, looking over at the injured boy, who was resting against a tree, "remember, I haven't given you permission to die yet."

Tobin gave a weak laugh, "yeah. I know boss. I'm not going to die yet. I owe you that much."

Frederic nodded, and kept look out. Luke was busy taking care of Tobin, and Donnica was no help, so that left him to deal with keeping look out. Tobin… Frederic could still remember how they all met, him, Tobin, James, and Luke. It wasn't all at once, but most of the situations were the same. Frederic had saved their lives…

James was dead now, but he had been on barrowed time for a long time anyway. When Frederic first met him, James was planning on dropping out of school. He skipped most days, and only actually went when his mother actually found him and could force him. All day long, he'd be out in the worst parts of the local neighborhood, doing drugs. Frederic never asked what James actually did, but he knew he injected it. The problem with drug addicts was they always needed money.

James had tried to steal money from the wrong people. Frederic wasn't sure if there was really a 'right' people to steal from, but it would have been better to steal form some old lady than trying to do it to Frederic's father. Frederic's father was, well, for all intensive purposes the head of what Frederic would call a mob. His father called it a gang, but it acted more like a mob for those old movies his mother loved to watch. Gang or mob, you don't steal from them.

"_Do you know what happens when you try to steal from my boy? It doesn't matter if you're a child or not," Frederic's father said, calmly. Frederic watched from a cracked door. He had heard that a boy from his class might be able to get killed and he wanted to see if he know it was._

"_I-I…" Was all James was able to choke out. Frederic could see he was trembling, only able to keep standing because he was being held still by two men that Frederic knew were some of his father's enforcers, though he wasn't really sure what that was._

"_No one steals from me and gets away from it," Frederic's father got up, taking out a gun. "And to think you thought you would get away from it."_

"_P-please, d-don't," James tried to plead. _

_Frederic ran out of where he had been hiding and over to his father. "Stop! James is one of my best friends. You can't kill him!" Frederic couldn't let him father kill some kid who looked so afraid. Frederic wasn't really friends with James, having only seen him a few times. He had heard rumors about James' drug use though, everyone talked about it, or at least the people who were always in other people's business. "He does drugs; he must have been high when he tried to do it. I know he would never steal from you if he was in his right mind."_

_Frederic watched his father frown and look at James again. "If you ever try to do something like stealing from me again, not even my son will be able to save you."_

_Frederic sighed in relief. As soon as the men let go to James, Frederic grabbed onto his arm and pulled him off to his room. Once they were both inside, he locked the door. "My name is Frederic Mars. I'm in some of your classes when you actually show up."_

"_Why did you save me? You know I'm not one of your best friends," James said, sitting down. He was still shaking, and his body still looked tense._

_Frederic was quiet a moment. "I saved your life, that makes it mine. I… I don't really have any friends, so you're my friend now. Besides, we'll need to keep that up otherwise they could still kill you. You're getting off those drugs, I'm going to help you." His father always said that you needed loyal friends you could always trust and count on. James would be a good friend, right? _

_James was quiet a moment, "You really want to be friends with me?" He laughed. "Well, why the hell not? Sure, lets' be friends. And what do you mean my life if yours?"_

"_It means, you're not aloud to get yourself kill until I say it's okay. I'm not going to be losing the few friends I have," Frederic said. _

_James laughed again, looking like he was feeling better. "Sure fine. I won't die until you tell me too. You are a strange one, you know what Frederic? If you think you can honestly help me then let's see your try."_

James had only gotten off drugs because Frederic had talked his father into sending him to rehab. It wasn't fair. James was going on almost a year sober, when he died. Frederic blamed himself more than James had James was dead. Frederic should have found him, should have protected him. That was his job. His father always said that if you are going to demand loyalty, it's your job to do what you can to protect them in return as they protect you. That was why Frederic's father had so many lawyers working for him, at least that was what he said.

He looked over to Tobin again. Tobin couldn't die too. When Frederic had met Tobin, he was at the top of his class in school. He was doing well in almost everything he did, and then one day he just started to be quiet and doing poorly at things. James was off in rehab still at the time, and the only person he saw as a friend was Leo and Leo wasn't a good friend. Leo's father had to be the best lawyer that worked for his father. Mr. De Sars did a lot of high profile cases, and took jobs from other people than just his father. Still, Leo had always been told to 'play' with him when their fathers were talking about things that children should hear. Leo spent most of his time with Lance, Alex and Emily though so Frederic wasn't sure if he could call them good friends even if he wanted too.

Frederic had been put with Tobin to work on a group project. Everyone else picked partners and he had been stuck with Tobin. No one wanted to be Tobin's partner after he started to do so poorly at school, and no one wanted to be Frederic's partner because he scared people, or so he heard. Frederic took charge of the project and said they were going over to Tobin's house to work on the project. There was no way that they were going to his own house, filled with all of those mobsters, that sounded so much cooler than gangsters. Tobin protested, but Frederic wasn't taking no for an answer.

That was when Frederic found out what Tobin's mood had changed so dramatically. Tobin's mother had just gotten remarried, and Tobin's step father was abusive. Frederic saw it first hand, and he knew he had to do something about it. Tobin was a good kid, and Frederic decided he was going to be one of his friends.

"_Dad, I need help with something," Frederic said. He had originally planned on asking for a gun to go and kill Tobin's step father, but he had gotten a better idea._

"_What is it Frederic? I am a bit busy at the moment, so make it quick."_

"_A friend of mine's step father is very abusive. I'm worried he's going to kill my friend and I don't know what to do," Frederic said. "Please, I need to help my friend."_

_Frederic's father was quiet a moment. "Who is this friend of yours?"_

"_Tobin Lan."_

"_I'll take care of it for you."_

Tobin's parents were both killed. That wasn't what Frederic had wanted. Tobin ended up moving in with them, as Frederic's father pulled strings to make it happen.

"_Tobin. I-I'm so sorry. I didn't think that my father would kill both your parents. I just, I just wanted to help save you from your step-father," Frederic said._

_Tobin looked up, his face was covered in tears. "I-it was your fault my mother is dead?"_

"_I.. yes. It is." Frederic wasn't going to lie to him. "I just saw what was happening with your step-father and-"_

"_I understand. You probably did save my life. He was hurting my mother too, and I… I'm sure he would have killed us both sooner or later," Tobin said. "But, what am I supposed to do now? My whole family's dead… I don't understand why I didn't die with them."_

"_You're not aloud too."_

"_What?"_

"_I said, you're not aloud to die. I saved your life, that makes it mine. You can't die until I tell you it's okay. Until I give you permission. I'll do what I can to make sure no one ever hurts you again, but your life is mine," Frederic explained. _

_Tobin was silent, but gave a small nod. "I suppose it's at least something to live for…"_

Tobin still lived with him. Frederic had failed him though, as Tobin could be dying at the moment and there was nothing Frederic could do to save him. Luke was doing what he could, and so was Donnica, but that was it. It was going to be soon that Frederic would give Tobin permission to die, so it would be okay. Frederic couldn't let him die feeling like he was a failure.

Then there was Luke. They had met Luke under much more normal terms, on the track team. It had been James' idea to join, saying they should try doing something productive. Well, it was mostly because running helped keep his mind off drugs. That was a good enough reason for him. Frederic made Tobin join too. Tobin was still depressed at the time, but running seemed to make him feel better and he had just met Donnica.

Luke ended up in their relay team. They never came in first, but they almost always placed. The four of them started to hang out a lot, but Luke was never as close as Frederic was to Tobin and James, at least not at first. Tobin got seriously ill, and the three of them went to the hospital to see him.

"_Tobin. You can't die. I haven't given you permission to die yet," Frederic said, looking down at the sleeping Tobin. His friend had something wrong with his lungs, and as long as the antibiotics worked he'd be fine. It was just so far advanced that they were worried they might not work. _

"_What are you talking about Frederic? Why would he need your permission to die?" Luke asked._

"_Because we owe our lives to Frederic, and so we gave them to him," James cut it. Frederic didn't really remember them actually giving him their lives, more like he just claimed ownership of them. Frederic liked James' version better._

"_He owns both of your lives? Must make you all close," Luke said._

"_It does. I don't know what I would do without Frederic. You should give him your life too, pledge it to him. He always looks out for you," James said. Frederic wasn't sure he really liked where this was going. He hadn't done anything for Luke to justify what James was saying._

"_Fine. Frederic, my life is yours," Luke said. "I'm sure you'll take good care of it."_

_Frederic didn't know what had come over Luke at that moment. He figured he just wanted to fit in with the rest of them and didn't fully understand what he was saying. _

_Still, he wasn't going to hurt down this offer. "Alright, just remember you can't back out of this. You can't die until I give you permission."_

Luke took it seriously, as seriously as Tobin and James did. Tobin of course got better, though he couldn't run track anymore. He was still on the team, he was just a manager. He could even run with them, just not enough to run in any of the meets.

"Frederic, I'm sorry. If I wasn't so sick, we would have found Emily by now," Tobin said softly.

Frederic shook his head. "It's fine. I'm sure Leo will keep Emily safe until I find her. She also knows how to shoot a gun. We'll find her and then we'll figure out what to do from there. We'll be the last ones standing, and then we'll figure out what to do. Until that point, you're not dying on me Tobin."

"You always were such a hard ass sometimes Frederic," Tobin siad.

"Just get some rest," Frederic said.

Emily… She better be okay. If anyone deserved to make it out of his game alive it was her. If he had to pick one of them to make live, it would be her. Or she would die by his hands. Those were the only options he was giving her, so he had to find her quickly.

He'd have to thank his father again for him meeting Emily. They were never all that close in school, and Frederic believed the rumors most of the time that she was dating Leo, or Lance, or Alex. She would always deny it, but no one believed she wasn't dating one of them. She was beautiful, but would have never been his first choice for a girlfriend. There were prettier girls, there were smarter girls, there were girls better ay everything than she was, but they weren't who he ended up with.

_Frederic had been walking back to his room when he heard someone screaming for help._

"_Let me go! Please! S-Stop it!" It was a girl's voice, and it was coming from one of his uncle's room._

"_Ooh, it looks like we have a screamer. She's so cute too, where did you get it?" his uncle asked._

"_We found her on our way to pick up Frederic after his track meet. I think she does to his school. With her age, I bet she's a virgin too," one of his father's men said._

"_Stop it! Don't touch me!" She screamed again._

_From his school? Frederic knew they would kidnap women off the street and do things to them he rather not think about, and then end up prostituting them out. It was one of the ways his father made his money, that and drugs, and all that organized crime stuff his father liked to pretend he didn't fully understand. But a girl from his school? And now that he was listening closer, he knew it was Emily Dashallson. She was his age. They couldn't do this to a girl his own age! Not one he knew…_

_Frederic ran into the room, glaring at the men in the office. His uncle was in front of his desk, looking at Emily, whose clothes were ripped up and she was crying, trying desperately to cover herself. Their were more men in there than he had originally thought, but that wouldn't stop him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

"_Oh Frederic, why don't you run off and play somewhere else. I'm busy right now," his uncle said._

"_That's my girlfriend. How dare you lay a finger on her? I should go and tell my father right now what you're doing to my girlfriend," he made sure to make the my stand out, and keep anger in his voice and the fear out of it.. Emily looked up and him, confused and still afraid. She didn't say a word._

"_F-Frederic, we didn't know. There's no need to get your father involved in this. Take you with you," his uncle said._

_Frederic walked over to Emily and helped her up. "Just go along with it for now," he whispered softly to her. He then pulled her along out of the office and into his bedroom._

"_What are you going to do with me now? Rape me yourself? I'll fight back," Emily said. Her voice no longer held fear, but a kind of malice._

"_I just saved you. I'm not going to rape you. I'm going to protect you, understand? If we don't act like we're actually dating, they'll think we broke up and go after you again. So, unless you want to go back to that room with all of those men, you're going to have to act like your my girlfriend, understand?" Frederic asked._

_Emily calmed down, and looked relieved. "You're really not going to rape me then?"_

"_Yes, I'm really not going to rape you."_

_Emily started to sob, and she hugged Frederic. "I-I was so afraid. Th-thank you so much for saving me," she sobbed into his chest. "I don't care, I'll be your girlfriend. You saved me. Y-you saved me…"_

_Frederic didn't know what to do. He just wrapped his arms around her and held her until she stopped sobbing. _

The more he got to know Emily, the closer they became to a real boyfriend and girlfriend. He was sure that was what they actually where now. He loved her, and he was sure she loved him. Emily had been the only life he had saved he didn't own. He never told her she had to get his permission to die. He never had the kind of relationship with her that he had with his other friends, but he liked it that way. She had wanted to learn how to use a gun, so he had taught her and bough her one. She said she never wanted to feel so helpless again, and he was going to do everything in his power to make that the case.

It was how he was sure she would live until he found her. While he knew she hated to hurt people, and he had seen her sobbing again in that classroom, clinging to Leo, but there had been nothing he could do. He wasn't a touchy feely kind of guy. Leo could give her better comfort than he ever could, and they both knew that. He loved Emily, but he figured she was happier with her friends, and liked them better than his friends. He was okay with that. He could protect her, and that was what he was going to do.

He didn't mind most of her friends. The only one he couldn't stand was Lance. The kept trying to get Emily to break up with him, and made sure that everyone knew how much he hated him. Frederic didn't understand why Lance hated him so badly. He had been trying to be nice to all of Emily's friends. He was already friends with Leo, and Alex wasn't all that bad, but Lance. If Frederic could kill him he would. He was going to. With his luck, he was with Emily right now so when he found her he would kill him. Emily might hate him for it, but that fine. He couldn't protect everyone he needed to in this horrible game, but he was going to do the best he could.

Once Tobin had fallen asleep, "what are his chances Luke?" Frederic knew that he didn't know a lot about medical treatment, none of them did, well Emily did but she wasn't here, so the question was kind of pointless. Luke wouldn't know any more than he did.

"He still have a fever, and it's getting worse. I'm not sure if he's going to be able to make it much longer. I gave him something for it, and I'm hoping if he can make it through the fever he'll be okay, but… I don't know," Luke said.

"He'll be okay. H-he has to be okay. I think he's just sick from the blood loss. He's wounds were taken care of. He-he might have been fighting something and the loss of blood made him actually get it. Tobin gets sick a lot… Donnica said.

"I hope you're right," Frederic said. He guessed he just had to wait now. It was about six pm now, and they would have to move out of where they were, B4, before midnight and this area became a danger zone as well. He would just wait as long as possible for that to happen. He didn't want to move Tobin any sooner than they had too.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It was quiet. Emily was sleeping, and Lance was still off doing whatever it was he was doing. Leo was starting to feel like he couldn't trust Lance any more, and he hated it. What was he supposed to do? Alex hadn't come back, and he doubted he was going to at this point. Leo looked over to Emily. She hadn't left that bed since they got here, but they were going to need to move sooner or later. It was almost midnight, and they were going to get the new danger zones soon. So many people were dead, and Leo was starting to wonder how soon until their little group would have to do something. Emily was the only one with a weapon who could do any good with it. Twenty-one students were left, and soon there wouldn't even be that many. Who knows, there could even be less people than that right now. He looked at the clock, midnight.

"Good morning students! I'm here to tell you the new danger zones for the next day: at 6am D5, at noon A2, at 6pm D2 and at midnight A6. There's still twenty one of you out there, you need to get on it! No more slacking off!"

Leo marked the times on his map. Well, they had about four days left out here before everything became danger zones. Leo's best bet was to take Emily and try and find Frederic. Frederic knew how to fight, how to kill, Leo was sure of it. With who Frederic's father was, there was no way that boy didn't have the skills to survive out in this mess. If he wanted to live as long as possible, they needed to find him. If Frederic knew Alex had killed James, what there was no way he could know, then Alex would probably be dead soon. Leo didn't want to think about that.

He left the bedroom and walked over to Lance. "I want to go and look for Frederic. Sitting here isn't going to do anything," Leo explained. "And if I leave, Emily is coming with me. I know you hate Frederic, but we have to move either way."

"Why do we have to move? I mean, we're safe here. It's not going to be a danger zone any time soon, at least not for twenty four hours, and I can see when people are getting close," Lance said. He looked at the tracker, and noticed there were four people coming closer to them. "Give me Emily's gun; I'll go and take care of them," he said, getting up.

"I'm not taking away Emily's gun. She needs that and I'm sure she's a better shot than you are," Leo said. He didn't trust Lance with a gun. It was just a bad idea. He highly doubted Lance had ever used a gun in his life. Even with the state Emily was in, she wouldn't let herself be killed. Leo was sure of that. Even if it came down to her shooting that gun of hers, even if it meant killing someone she cared about. She was a survivor, and he wondered if Lance understood that as well as he did.

"She's not going to fire it! She hasn't left that bed since all of this started!" Lance screamed at him. He had his hand tightly around his tracker. "They're getting closer; something needs to be done!"

"Whoever they are going to hear you and-" Leo stopped mid sentence as a bullet went threw the widow Lance had been standing by and right through his shoulder blade. Lance screamed and sank to the flood, holding onto his arm. "Lance!" Leo ducked down to the floor. He looked at Lance's wound, and frowned. Lance was screaming in pain, and Leo knew that Lance was never going to be able to use that shoulder, probably the whole arm, again.

Emily ran out of the room, keeping herself lower to the ground. "What's going on?" she asked, panic laced in her voice. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Lance and all of the blood. She ran back into the bedroom. Leo assumed she was going to get her first aid kit to try and help Lance. He wasn't sure it would be worth it to do anything to help him at this point though. Whoever had shot him was going to be in this house in a few minuets. He was sure of it.

Even before Emily got back into the hallway and out of the bedroom, the front door was kicked in. In walked Frederic, followed by Luke, a badly injured Tobin, and Donnica. Frederic walked right over to Lance and put a gun to his temple. "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you."

"Y-you fucking bastard-" Lance didn't get to finish, as Frederic pulled the trigger.

Emily screamed. "F-Frederic! Y-you just killed Lance!" she had tears running down her face.

Leo looked from Frederic to Lance and then to the rest of the people in the room. Luke was holding a sniper rifle. It was probably what got that first shot off on Lance. Frederic started to walk towards him and- Leo ran over to Emily and grabbed her gun from her hands. He then quickly grabbed Tobin and put the gun to his head. "Drop your guns or I'll shoot." He didn't want to be a part of this game. He didn't want to kill or hurt anyone. He wished Lance or Alex would had just killed him at the start of this whole thing, but now Lance was dead and Alex was who knows where and… Emily wouldn't be able to kill him. Leo never thought his own will to live would be so strong.

Growing up, Leo's life was chaotic. With his father's line of work, and with Frederic one of his only 'friends' for a while, he just always assumed that he would end up working in illegal jobs, like Frederic's father did, like the people his father worked for, and he just accepted that was going be his lot in life. He hung out with Frederic, not a lot, but enough that he saw things he never wanted to see at the other's house. He had seen people killed, or at least their bodies afterwards, and no one seemed to bat an eye at it. Leo just kept telling himself he'd get used to it.

That changed when he was working on group project with Evan, they had gotten put together because the teacher was sick of Evan and Ella always working together. He was at Evan's house, finishing up the last little bits of their project, and he overheard Evan's father speaking about the death of Tobin's mother and step-father. He was talking about the person he thought had done it, and Leo had recognized that name. It was one of the men who worked for Frederic's father, and the man who had been coming over to his own house because his father was going to represent him now. It was Frederic's father who killed Tobin's parents. Leo had been so sure of it. He didn't want anything to do with Frederic or his family any more. He didn't want to be apart of anyone who would let their family kill a family of a class mate.

After he was finished on that project, he went over to Emily's house. He got there just as Hannah, her partner for this thing, was leaving. "Emily, I need to talk with you," he said. Emily's mother and his mother had been friends all their lives, and so Leo and Emily had been having 'play dates' since they were infants. She was one of his closest friends.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Frederic… I think his father had something to do with the death of Tobin's parents," Leo said, shaking his head. "And… it scares me. He scares me."

Emily frowned. "Why would you think he had anything to do with that? I think he just gets a bad rap because people think his father is some gang leader or something like that. I think people need to mind their own businesses and leave the poor guy alone. I mean, his only friend because you is off in rehab. Rehab at our age! Wait, aren't you supposed to be his friend, why are you saying such horrible things about him?"

"Because, I know for a fact that his father is a gang leader. I've been there; I've seen the horrors that go on over there. You have to believe me Emily, I know Frederic's father had something to do with Tobin's parent's death. He was my friend, but he scares me so much now. I rather just hang out with you, Lance, and Alex instead of him," Leo explained to her. He didn't want to scare her. Didn't want to tell her anything more than he needed too. "Just believe me Emily."

Emily nodded. "Fine. I believe you, but just because his father might be some bad person, doesn't mean he is."

"No. I have a feeling that Frederic is just as bad as anyone else in his family. He just hides it better…"

And then Emily started to date Frederic. Leo didn't understand it. He had explained to her all of the horrible things he was sure Frederic was doing, all the help he was positive he was giving his father, everything. She wouldn't explain herself, and, after a little while of dating him, was sure she was in love with him. Leo didn't understand how she could be in love with a monster like Frederic.

Leo knew he could never do anything to hurt Emily. Somewhere in his heart, he loved her too. She was like a sister to him. She was closer to him than his father and his now alcoholic mother. He did the only thing he felt he could do, get someone else to break them up. He told Lance everything he knew, everything he thought he knew, anything to convince him that Frederic and Emily needed to break up. Maybe that was a bad idea, but Leo had to do something to save her from that monster that he still pretended to be friends with out of fear.

Now, here he was. A gun pointed to an injured man, more than ready to shoot him. Maybe after everything that happened, he was still destined to end up like this. He was always destined to be a killer and do horrible things. His father might even be proud of him if he made it through his mess and killed people to do it. More so if he killed Frederic.

"The moment you shoot, you're dead. I can promise you it will be slow and painful and you will wish you never laid a finger on him," Frederic growled out.

Leo had to saw, it felt nice to have the monster in a such a weak position. Frederic wouldn't do anything as long as Leo could kill Tobin; Luke wouldn't either. Donnica was just shaking, pleading for him to kill Tobin. "I said drop your weapons, now, and kick them over to me. I'm not going to ask again."

Tobin laughed, "Frederic. Just give me permission. It's okay. I'm fine with it, really. I hate all of this pain, and only person's going to make it out of here. I don't want it to be me, please."

Frederic frowned and pointed his gun at Tobin. "I give you permission to die." He then shot. Donnica screamed, and Frederic just nodded. Luke pulled up his gun and shot Donnica in the head. Frederic then turned to Leo, anger in his eyes. Anger the likes Leo had never seen before, and he was backing up. He should run, get out of here. They were going to kill him. He was sure of it. He looked over to Emily. Emily could talk Frederic out of killing him. Emily would do that for him… right?

Emily ran over and hid behind Frederic. Frederic pulled her into a quick hug and gave her a small kiss. "It's okay, I'm going to protect you now." He let go of her and started over to Leo. "I was thinking about keeping you alive for a little while longer, for Emily's sake and because I thought we were friends, but it's your fault Tobin is dead and now you have to die."

Leo felt his back hit a wall. Luke had the sniper rife pointed at him, and Leo knew his escape wasn't going to happen. Leo pointed his gun at Frederic. If he was going to die, then he was going to take Frederic with him. "Leo!" Emily yelled.

Leo looked away from Frederic to Emily and-

XxXxXx

Emily sank to the floor as she watched Leo's body fall to the floor. She couldn't even recognize the blood mass that that used to be his face. Frederic walked over and handed her back her gun. If she hadn't distracted Leo… Leo would have shot Frederic and Luke would have shot Leo. Then it would be just her and Luke left. If she couldn't save both of them, she'd save the one she could. She looked down at the gun her hands. It still hadn't been fired.

Frederic picked up Lance's tracker. "Does this do what I think it does?" he asked.

"Y-yes. It tell you where everyone is playing this game. It-it's how we've been safe so far. F-Frederic… Alex killed James." Emily knew what saying that would do. It would sign her last friend's death warrant. Frederic needed to know.

Frederic looked at the tracker, seeing if anyone was near them, before looking over to Emily. "We was going to die no matter what. Now that I know he was the one who did it, it won't be a painless death for him." He paused, "Are you going to be okay? I've lost two of my best friends. I'm not going to lose you or Luke. I won't. When we're the only three left, then we'll figure out what we'll do, but until then, you two can't die. I don't think I could take it…"

"I… I'll be okay. I-I'm not right now. I want to throw up. I want to hurt you for killing my two best friends, I want to-"

Frederic grabbed Emily's hand that held the gun and lifted it to his head. "If you want to kill me for killing these two, then do it. I won't stop you. I can't promise that Luke won't kill you as soon as you do it, but I won't stop you."

"Frederic!" Luke said, taking a step closer to them. He stopped when Frederic shook his head.

Emily started to cry and ripped her hand away from him, and hugged him, starting to sob. "I-I could never kill you Frederic. I love you. I love you so much. I… can we leave? I don't… I can't stay here with… with Lance and Leo… and Tobin and Donnica…"

Frederic nodded, standing up and dragging her up with him. "I'm going to grab your things and get everything out of all of the bags we can use. You just wait outside with Luke. Luke, protect her, okay? I'll be out there sooner."

Luke nodded, taking Emily's hand and pulling her outside the house. "Emily, you need to be careful. You might just be in shock and not processing what's going on. Let me or Frederic know if things get too hard for you." Emily could hear how bitter his voice was, how much anger it held, how much pain.

Emily looked down, "you're suffering just as much as I am, probably more. Lance and Leo… they were two of my best friends and I love… loved them dearly, but I love Frederic too. A-and…I was thinking as I sat in that bedroom day after day. Only one person can make it off of this island alive. I… I knew Lance or Leo wouldn't be that one. Leo… how he died was horrible. That's not how he is. He would have never killed Tobin… well, maybe he would have. It scared me. He scared me so much it hurts. When I thought about it though, Frederic has a chance. If anyone can make it out of this mess, it'll be him. I'm sure of it. And, since I don't think I'll make it out alive, all I can do is keep positive." She forced on a smile. "Who would want their lasts days alive to be filled with being depressed. Everyone is going to die, and I just hope that I can help Frederic as long as possible before the end comes. When it does, I hope he's the one who kills me."

Luke looked down. "I know how you feel, but I can't help but hate those that killed my friends. I can't help hating Leo for putting Frederic into a position he had to kill Tobin. Everyone is dying, and there's nothing we can do to stop it. Something tells me that Frederic won't be the one who will make it out of this, but it would be nice if he was."

"Why don't you think Frederic will be the one who makes it out alive?" Emily asked. If anyone could do it, it had to be Frederic. Frederic… if he could just kill Lance and Leo without a second thought then he had what it takes to win this horrible game. She wasn't sure how many people in this class had it in them. So many people were dead, and so many more could be dying right now. It made her want to cry again, but it wouldn't help anything. She had done enough crying.

"Don't worry about it. We'll just see. I don't think I'll make it out of this game alive either." Luke laughed. "I guess that's just the way things work, right? I do believe that Frederic has one of the best chances on getting out of this mess, and that is why I have faith the two of us will make it along with him until we can't go on anymore."

Frederic walked out of the house and motioned them to follow him to the next house. He set the two bags down in front of the door. "Luke, hold onto this and come and get me if anyone gets close," Frederic said, handing the tracker to Luke. He grabbed onto Emily's hand and pulled her into the house and into the bedroom.

"Frederic?"

"We… we both can't live through this, I know, and I… I'm going to make love to you. I love you Emily, and I want to at least do this before I lose you forever," Frederic said, kissing her. "If we both could make it out of this alive, I would make it happen. I can't make any promises, knowing one of us has to die, but we'll live as long as possible. I'm going to do everything in my power to make it so."

Emily kissed him back. "I love you too. Promise me one thing. That you'll be the one who kills me. If it's you, I think it's okay."

"Emily…"

"Promise me! Th-then we can have sex."

Frederic sighed. "If anyone is going to kill you, it will be me. I promise you that."

Emily smiled, and started to undress. "Be gentle. I… it's my first time."

Frederic nodded. "I will be, don't worry."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Alex stopped walking. Lance and Leo were dead. Two of his best friends in the world were dead. Tears started to swell in his eyes, and he felt his legs give way. "Alex!" Damien stopped and bent down next to him. "I know it's hard to deal with, but at least you don't have to deal with killing them yourself now."

Alex felt sick. He had thought about killing them. Known they would have to die, but now that they were actually dead it just… it hurt. It hurt more than he thought it would. Wait, Emily was still alive. There was no way that Leo or Lance would have left her alone. She wouldn't have… Did Emily kill them? Did she wait until he left and then kill them? "Emily wouldn't have kill them."

"Who said she did? Maybe Tobin did it," Damien said with a shrug. "Or, maybe it was Frederic, or anyone who is left in this game. Maybe she got away, and that's what happened. We have no way of knowing so there's no reason to worry about it. If we find Emily, I'm going to kill her."

Alex looked up to Damien, "you'll kill her? Just like that? Besides you, she's the only friend I have left."

"She'll have to die sooner or later, might as well make it sooner," Damien said. He shrugged. "I'll kill anyone we run across. We'll need to kill everyone who is left if we have a chance of survival."

"But… _We _don't have a chance for survival. Only one of us has a chance. Even if we… even if we have it all the way to the end of this, even if it's just the two of us, then.. Then we'll have to kill each other. One of us have to die," Alex looked down. "It's not fair. If I'm going to live, then everyone I can about has to die. Everyone."

"That's fine," Damien said matter of factly. "I know what I'm doing, trust me." Damien stopped when he heard movement. "Alex, get your gun out."

"What? I didn't-" Alex was cut off by what looked to be a- Damien grabbed Alex and shoved him to the ground, laying on top of him as a large explosion went off just behind him. "What the hell was that?" Alex yelled.

"If I had to guess, it was some kind of rocket gun or launcher or something like that. I hope there isn't another shot," Damien said. His breathing was fast as his was. It looked like Damien had saved his life again. Damien said he knew what he was doing, and Alex wanted to believe him but… how could anyone know what they're doing in this situation? "We have to find who shot that and kill them, quickly."

Alex nodded, waiting until Damien got off of him before getting up himself. "I think it came from over here," he said softy, starting to walk to where the shot had been fired from. The whole area behind them was destroyed, and Alex was surprised that they hadn't been killed. Thankful, but surprised.

Damien nodded and walked along with Alex. "Over there," he pointed to Saffron.

"I can't believe that didn't kill you two," Saffron said, frowning. "It should have killed you several times over."

"Well, it'll take more than that to kill me," Damien spat. "Alex, shot her."

Alex picked up his gun and pointed it at Saffron. Alex started to shot at her as ran at him. After only a few shots, she was down, dead. Alex felt weak. He had… how many people would he have to kill before he got killed himself? "I… I'm not even sure if I can keep doing this. And… I'm almost out of bullets."

"Then give me the gun. I'll take care of the killings then," Damien said. Alex looked at the gun. If he gave it to Damien, then his friend could just kill… no, Damien wouldn't keep saving him to kill him, and he already gave him the bullet proof vest. Alex handed Damien the gun.

"Where are we going to go now?" Alex asked softly. They were have to move. He knew that. If he didn't move there would be issues, but if they did move they would have the same problems. Problems like killing their friends. Though, it wasn't as though there was many of his actual friends left. There was Damien, and Emily.

"Simple, we just keep moving. Sooner or later we'll run into someone else and then we'll kill them and move on," Damien said.

Alex shook his head, "how can you say that so simply? As if it didn't matter we're going to kill people."

"Because it's the only thing we can do right now," Damien said. Alex frowned, but soon had pulled himself off the ground. He didn't say anything, just kept walking with Damien.

XxXxXxXxXx

Amani sat there, frowning, and glaring at the reason she was tied up at the moment. They had just used their jackets, but she couldn't get away. Mark and Liz were sitting near her, just talking.

"Mark, I think we should just kill her and get it over with. I mean, we have her two weapons. A knife and a gun will come in handy when we kill the others," Liz complained. Amani pulled against the jackets again. They were going to kill her. She had to get out of here. She had to make it back to her family. She was going to prove that she was just as good as her older brother. She could win the Battle Royal Program too.

Mark got up, taking the butterfly knife, her own weapon, and sighed. He started to walk over to her. If she didn't do something quick, she was going to get killed. "You know, it's stupid for you two to work together. I mean, you'll have to turn on each other sooner or later. It's so stupid that you're working together, and even that fact you didn't even kill me to start with. I mean, come on, it's going to get you both killed."

"Is not. I'm not going to get killed, just wait, I'm going to be the one who gets out of this," Liz said.

Mark stopped and turned around. "Who's to say that you're the one who's going to make it out alive? I'm going to be the one who makes it out," he said harshly. As he lunged at Liz, and she grabbed the revolver with blanks, Amani finally got the jackets loose.

She took a deep breath, and knew what she had to do. When she heard Liz scream, she knew Mark had stabbed her. Amani jumped on top of Mark's back and got her hands around his throat. He was soon trying to throw her off, what she knew would happen. "L-Liz, get the knife and stab him," she cried. "O-or d-do something!" Liz winced and didn't move at first. She just laid there, starting to cry. "Liz! We're both going to die if you don't-"

Mark threw her off and stabbed Liz again. This was a hopeless care. She ran. She ran as fast as she could away from them. She was going to be without a weapon, without food or water, but she would be alive. Liz was dead, she was sure of it, or would be soon enough to not matter, and-

"I'm not letting you get away!" Mark yelled. He was chancing her! Amani quickly thought of where she was. There was one chance, and if it worked… well, no matter what happened there would be another person dead soon.

Amani stopped running and changed directions. It had to be around her somewhere- She took a step and heard her collar start to beep. Good. She took a few steps back, until the collar stopped beeping. Mark was running at her. Amani moved out of his way and he ended up running past her and into the danger zone. She quickly ran after him. Mark turned around when his collar started going off. Amani ran at him, pushing him to keep him in the danger zone. She kept holding onto him, even as he stabbed her in the shoulder. She held him there until…

Amani screamed as the collar went off and cut open Mark's throat. She was soon covered in blood, in his blood. She just stood there. She slowly started to make her way back to where she had left Liz. Her wound needed to be treated and she needed to eat something and get ready to move on. The numbers were going down quickly, and she needed to stay on her toes. She didn't know much about knife wounds, but that was okay.

Amani could still remember seeing all of her brother's wounds when he came home. She could still remember how badly he must have been hurt to get the scars he still carried with him. Did he still have nightmares about those wounds? Would she have nightmares when she made it out of this mess? Amani found herself walking slower. Her brother still didn't come out of his room that often. He still had issues trusting people, and he hadn't spoken much to anyone after their fight. Would she be that way once she got out this mess?

Amani didn't want that. She didn't want to make it out of this only to find herself depressed and unable to do anything with her life any longer without fear of people around her hurting her or something. She didn't want to go back to not even trust her family.

She didn't want to go back to have someone demand to know what happened to any of the other students.

A sick feeling started in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to talk with her brother. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was. She wanted to beg him to forgive her. She…

She shook her head and made it back to where Liz's body was. Well, all she could do now was to win and tell her brother everything she wanted too, everything she understood now. She wanted to tell him it is okay. That he did nothing wrong, and mean it. She had to make it out of here alive. She just had too…

XxXxXxX

It was funny. Here she was, in lovely area C6, where she had been since the beginning of this whole thing, and now she was surrounded by danger zones. It was probably possible for her to get through the corners and make it to one of the other non-danger zones. Leah wasn't sure she cared all that much though. She planned on just doing what she had been doing this whole time, smoking. She had not plans on winning this thing, had already came to grips she wasn't going to live more than a few days, and she was okay with that.

Leah always had drugs with her, but she had used a lot of her harder stuff already. She didn't want to be sober for the rest of her life. Ha, she could probably do that too. It wasn't like she was going to live much longer. Even if there wasn't anyone else in this area with her, sooner or later this area would become a danger zone and she'd die. Maybe she should just overdose and get it over with. At least she would make sure she went out happy.

Her weapon had been a joke, a paddle ball. That was out for a painless way to die. She dug threw her bag and pulled out all of her drugs. "Guess this is it. Had a good run I guess," she laughed and took the rest of her pain killers and lit up another joint.

XxXxXxXx

Dana sat there, her body shaking. How much longer would she have to wait until everyone just killed each other and she could go home? The last time she had seen another person was at the school. Her weapon was a hunting rifle, and she knew how to use it.

"_I don't want to go hunting. I'm not going to be any good at it," Dana complained to her older brother. Since her parents 'left' the two of them lived together. She was fine with that, and she knew he was as well. She could take care of herself for the most part, and he could still play big brother when he felt like it._

"_Come on, it'll be fun. A lot of my friends are going and I don't want to leave you here alone. This isn't the best neighborhood and I don't want something to happen to you. Besides, the guys got you a pink gun."_

"_A pink gun? What is it some plastic thing?" Dana couldn't help but laugh. She didn't have many friends at school, but she loved to hang out with her brother. He was the one person who would never leave her._

_Her brother laughed, "Nah. They just got some spray paint and painted it. It's a bad job and it looks horrible, but hey they tried, right?"_

"_Well, if they put that much effort into it then I have to go."_

Dana looked at the hunting rifle again. It had smears of her pink nail polish all over it. Maybe, if she tried hard enough, she could just pretend she was out at that cabin, on that hunting trip with her brother and his friends. That she wasn't alone out here, fighting to live, she could pretend that he was there making sure she stayed safe. She held the rifle close to herself as she heard a sound. It was only a matter of time before someone found her. She could do this. She had to be able to do this.

She moved the gun so she could actually fire it. After a few moments, a naked Dustin jumped out of bush and yelled. He had a katana in the air, waving it. "D-Dustin?" Her voice was shaky and she pointed the gun at him. Dustin didn't say anything, just screaming again and ran at her.

Dana just pulled the trigger. The bullet went right into his chest. It was a good shot, and Dana felt pale. She turned to the side and threw up. Sh-she had just killed someone. She had just killed Dustin. He had seemed like such a nice guy, even though he had looked so crazed just before she killed him, and she just killed him.

What was she supposed to do now? Sh-she was… she was a killer and… and… she couldn't do this again. She couldn't…

"_I can't believe I killed something. What if it had a family? Aren't other deer going to miss her now that I've killed her?" Dana asked, staring at the deer she had shot. She didn't understand all of the rules of hunting her brother had tried to drill into her, and she had killed a fawn. _

"_It doesn't matter. It's part of life. Animals die all the time. We're going to cook it up and eat it, so it's not like it's death is going to be in vain. If you kill something with good reason then it's okay. Don't feel bad about the things you do in your life. You only live once right? So, never feel bad about what you do. If you don't like something you did, then change it and make up for it. Can't change the past, just got to keep living." Her brother helped her started to pull the deer back to the others._

Dana slowly walked over and picked up Dustin's katana. Her things were soon gathered up and she started to walk. If she kept walking she would find someone else, right? Someone else to kill. There couldn't be that many people left, so she wouldn't have to kill that many more people if she was going to live…

XxXxXxXxX

Kristina looked at her weapons. Wooden stakes. What was she supposed to do with wooden stakes? Shaking her head, she leaned back onto the ground and looked up at the sky. Blue skies, nice weather, and she had been alone since she had left the school. If she just kept hiding she would win this. Just let the others kill each other. The number of death had just come last hour, thirteen people left alive, counting her. Only twelve more people needed to die and she would be able to make it out of this mess alive, without killing anyone. Wouldn't that be perfect? It was probably a first. Maybe she would even go down in history as the only person to win Battle Royal without killing a single person. All of her friends were already dead, and the only person she wouldn't mind seeing was Damien.

Kristina was convinced she was in love with him, even though she wasn't sure he even knew more than her name. That was okay. He was going to die, so… so she should just let him go. Biting her lip, she hoped he died soon. If it came to him and her, she was sure she couldn't kill him. She didn't think she could kill anyone, but… maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she saw Damien once more before she died. She could tell him how much she loved him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to die if she could tell him how much she loved him. Maybe he wouldn't kill her and tell her he loved her back and-

"Look there's someone over there," Alex said.

"Where?" Damien asked.

It was Damien! He was with Alexander though… Kristina got up and took a deep breath. "Damien!" She called, walking over to the two. Her steps were stopped when she noticed his gun pointed at her. "D-Damien I… I'm glad I got to see you. I-I want to… I love you Damien. I've loved you since the day I met you. I-" She screamed as the pullet went into her side. Her knees gave way and she was soon on the ground.

She could see Alex's pale face, and he's saying something she can't make out. Her eyes are on Damien as her vision started to go blurry. She had told him… even though he… he killed her… "I'm sorry I had to do this. I've loved you too Kristina, and I'm sorry." He leaned down and her last sensation was him kissing her gently on the lips.

"Damien, why did you lie to her?" Alex asked. "I know you don't love her. You don't even like her."

Damien got up and turned back to Alex, "because I wanted to give her some happiness before she died. Everyone deserves to be happy before they die." He looked around, before talking over to her bag and taking everything he wanted out of it. "Let's get going. There can't be more than twelve people left."

Alex just nodded and started to follow him again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

So, it was coming down to the last of them. There were twelve people left, and Evan knew this game was almost over. He was betting his group had the most fire power, but that wouldn't help much. Ella and Hannah weren't going to be… Ella wasn't going to be killing anyone any time soon. Hannah had killed people, and Evan just had to hope she could do it again. The people who were left, Evan was betting that they were all killers by this point. No one could really survive this game by just hiding out, could they? No, it was impossible. If he had thought it would be a viable option then he would have tried that to begin with.

At the moment, they were heading to B1. There was supposed to be some kind of clinic there, and Evan was betting they were going to find people there. There had to people who were alive and injured who wanted to get some help. It was amusing to think that going to get help would be the reason they would get killed. Both Hannah and Ella hadn't said anything since they left that office building hours ago. Hannah had started to cry again when she heard Dustin was killed, but Evan yelled at her and that was it.

It was getting to the point that Evan just wanted to shoot Hannah, but if nothing else he could use her as a human shield. He looked at Ella. "Hey Ella, promise me something would you?"

Ella looked so tired. Her eyes were red, and Evan was sure she had stopped eating yesterday. He was thankful there was only a few days left of this maximum, so she would be fine. "What is it?" she asked softly. It bothered him that it took a good few minuets before she replied to him.

"When you make it out of this game-" Evan started.

"No! I don't want to make it out without you! I don't want to make it out of this if it means you'll have to die!" Ella screamed and cut him off. "I won't! I won't do it! I don't want to live in a world without you!"

Evan frowned as she kept screaming. She was going to draw attention to them. She was going to get her wish to get them all killed, and to die together. He quickly got his gun ready. He wouldn't be able to hear anyone coming if Ella kept screaming. Evan looked over to Hannah, who had started clutching her gun. Good, maybe she understood what the problem was here. "Ella, calm down. Please, you're going to draw attention to us. I promise that we'll both make it out, okay? I have a plan," he lied with a smile. He had a plan alright, but it wouldn't be them both getting out.

"B-but Evan, are you… you're sure?" Ella asked. He saw tears in her eyes and wondered if she could really make it out of this. Even if he killed everyone, what would it matter if Ella was going to end up in some hospital for the rest of her life? At least she'd be alive and have the chance to get better and-

Evan screamed in pain as he felt a bullet rip through his shoulder. He sank to the floor and looked around for where the bullet had come from. Ignore the pain… he had to ignore the pain and kill who ever had shot him. Damn did it hurt. He felt tears enter his own eyes and he cursed. He wouldn't be able to see to get a good shot!

"Evan!" Ella screamed, bending down next to him. No! She needed to stop screaming or he wouldn't be able to hear where the shot had come and-

Evan looked on in horror as Hannah was shot in the leg and fell down to the ground, screaming in pain. Who was doing this? Who wanted to cause this much pain and not just kill them up right? "Hannah, are you okay?" Ella asked, her voice shrill. Of course Hannah wasn't okay! She had been shot, and he had been shot. He lifted his gun up. Who was it? Who was shooting them? Another shot, and Evan pushed himself on top of Ella as quickly as he could.

G-good… A shot in his leg. E-Ella was alright. He saw her look of horror as he bleed on her. "I-It's okay Ella," he said softly, shoving his injured arm into her mouth the best he could. He had to keep her quiet and listen. "Hannah. T-try to find the shoot and kill them, h-hurry…" Everything hurt. He didn't want to move. Didn't want to even look at his sister, who still looked so horrified. Evan hated he had to trust Hannah to kill someone again. She… she was worthless to him if she couldn't kill someone and save all of their lives. He… He was going to die! Here! Acting as a human shield for his sister who was probably going to die anyway. Damn it! He had planned to die, but not like this. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Hannah wasn't moving. She was on the ground, sobbing. Wait, they were all on the ground. The shooter would have to get closer if they wanted to kill them. "Ella, if you want us all to live you won't make a sound." His voice was harsher than he wanted it to be, but it had to be this way. She gave a small nod, and Evan moved his arm away. She was probably still too shocked to do anything.

When Evan sat up, biting down on his lip to keep from screaming as he moved so much. Blood. He tasted blood. Great, he had bit his lip open trying not to scream. His eyes looked around and he tried to listen to someone doing something, someone moving. All he could hear was Hannah sobbing. "Hannah shut up or I'll fucking shot you to shut you up," Evan growled at her. She gave a small nod was and tried to keep her sob quieter. She was still so loud that he wanted to just shoot her and-

Another shot, this time barely missing him. Evan looked over and saw Dana walk out of a group of trees near by. "Dana? You're the one who's-" Evan screamed again as she shot him in his stomach. No! That was it he… he was going to die.

"Evan!" Ella screamed. No! He… All of his work and they were all going to die here… Everything hurt. He wasn't even able to move he was in so much pain… He was back on the ground, coughing up some blood. So, after all of this…

When Dana walked closer to him, he was sure she was going to be merciful and kill him before he bleed to death. At least he wouldn't have to watch her kill Ella…

Evan heard a gun shot go off and was surprised it wasn't from Dana. He looked up and saw a gunshot wound in Dana' chest. Another shot, and there was one in her chest. There were three more shots before she was on the ground. Who shot her?

"D-don't do that to my brother!" Ella yelled at the corpse. Ella had shot her? Evan laughed. She was yelling about what she had done to him, but he was already dead. "E-Evan," she quickly moved close to him. "D-don't die." As if he had a choice at this point. "Please, you can't die." She was crying so hard. She couldn't stop him form dying. No one could. He wanted to tell her that it was okay. To tell her she had to live…

Hannah quickly moved to them, or as quick as she could with that gunshot wound. She wouldn't ever walk on the leg again, even if she lived through this at all. "N-no! You can't die! N-no! I can't loose anyone else! Evan!" Great, she was crying too. Why did they think just telling him he couldn't die would stop it.

"Come on, we're close to that clinic, we can help you," Ella said. He screamed as she pulled him up. So, he could still scream huh? She started to drag him in the direction of the clinic. Hannah pushed herself up with Dana's hunting riffle. She picked up his AK, and used the hunting riffle as a walking stick. He was going to spend the rest of his very short life in constant pain, as Ella tried in vain to save his life…

They were slow moving, but they still got to the clinic in about ten minuets. Stomach wounds were horrible, Ella knew this, and part of her knew that her brother was going to die. Part of her knew she couldn't save him. Evan… Evan was going to die. His eyes looked so hollow now. Just pain. Hannah was moving slowly now too; her leg was still bleeding.

Ella helped Evan onto one of the coats. She looked around and started to rummage through everything. Bandages. She needed to find bandages, and she went into another room to look for them. It didn't take her too long to find them. Maybe she could slow down the bleeding, let her brother live as long as he possibly could. Was he even still awake? He had probably passed out by now, right and-

Ella ran back into the other room when she heard a gunshot. "Hannah d-did you…" Ella picked up her gun and pointed it at the blond.

"You weren't going to do it! And… you had to know how badly he was suffering…" Hannah looked down. "I-if you want to kill me then…"

Ella just stood there. Evan was dead. H-he had wanted to talk with her, tell her something but… she hadn't let him and now he was dead. She started to sob. "Evan!" She sank to her knees. He was dead. Dead. She wanted too… he was probably lonely in Heaven, wasn't he? S-she should go and-… Evan never planned on making it out of here, was he? He planned on dying so she could make it out…

Ella picked herself off the floor and walked over to Hannah. "Don't move." Her voice was shaky, soft. She grabbed Hannah's gun. Hannah closed her eyes, and Ella knew what she thought she was going to do…

Ella set the gun down and lifted up Hannah's jeans. The wound looked bad, but the shot was right through. She got up and walked over to grab a rag, got it wet, and grabbed some soap. "This is going to hurt," she muttered before started to scrub Hannah's wounds. Hannah screamed as Ella did this, but Ella wouldn't stop.

After that, Ella bandaged Hannah's leg. "Ella… I just killed your brother why-"

"Shut up! I-I'm going to kill you for what you did to Evan. I'm going to kill you for saying you did it so he wouldn't suffer and we both know much pain he had to be in when I was dragging him here. I hate you. I hate you with every fiber of my being, but you're going to help me before I kill you." Ella wasn't as strong as Evan. She wasn't… but she had killed someone. She had killed Dana too late. Ella found she didn't even care that she had killed Dana. Evan was dead. Evan had died saving her and she had to make sure she lived because of it.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Don't say you're sorry! Do you think that makes everything alright? I don't care if you are sorry or not! You killed Evan! You've killed a lot of people haven't you? You're just a fucking killing! A killer who doesn't deserve to live! You're worthless! You could kill Evan because he was in pain, but you couldn't kill Dana before it got to this point? You're a fucking monster!" Ella screamed.

"I-I'm sorry-" Hannah sobbed.

"Stop it! I don't believe you! I don't believe you're sorry! How many people have you killed Hannah? Huh? Where they all because you didn't want them to suffer anymore? Huh? Answer me! I heard the speaker, all of your friends but Dustin died at once. Did you kill them all? Did they scream when you killed them? Huh? Were they all 'suffering' like my brother was? Or did they beg you not to do it? I knew this was all an act. Y-You're just a monster… I never pegged you for a cold hearted killer. I always thought you were so nice, but-" Ella was crying hard now as well, and just screaming.

"I only killed Samuel! He was suffering! I had to do it! A-and everyone else I killed I did it because I had to or I was going to die!" Hannah yelled back. "I'm not a monster! I didn't want to kill anyone! I… I'm sorry!"

"Stop saying you're sorry! I don't believe you! I…" Ella shook her head. "I need to find a shovel so I can burry Evan. I'm not going to leave him in here to rot." Everything was wrong. Everything was so wrong. She took a deep breath and looked through the clinic for shovel.

After looking for a while, she found one and went out the back. Oh, this was perfect. Behind the clinic was a cemetery. Evan could have a proper burial. He deserved that much.

Ella spent the rest of the day digging a grave. She wasn't strong enough to make it deep enough, and she wasn't even sure how she would even know how deep six feet were. Once she was too tired to keep going, Ella walked back into the clinic. She was covered in dirt and sweat. Without a word to Hannah, who hadn't moved from where Ella had left her, Ella started to drag her brother outside. Was he always to heavy? Her breath was panted and she felt like she would collapse before she could do this. No! Evan needed to be buried.

She pushed her brother into the grave and took a deep breath. Grabbing the shovel, she started to burry him. "I love you Evan. May your soul rest in peace…" she felt the tears running down her face. He had been protecting her since day one and now he was dead. Dead. Dead like almost everyone else. Dead like everyone but her would be. Dead… Her brother looked so peaceful now. So very peaceful. He was in Heaven, right? He was in a better place, right?

Ella used some twigs and some bandages to make a cross that she put above his grave. Evan… How was she supposed to make it if he wasn't here? How was she supposed to do anything without him? Sinking to the ground, she sobbed again on his grave. "Evan… Evan why did you have to die? Y-you should still be alive… You shouldn't have protected me…"

"Ella," Hannah said, leaning in the door way. "He did it because he loves you. I'm sorry I killed Evan. I know you don't want to hear it but…"

"But everyone we both love is dead. I need to keep living, because Evan died to save me. I'm sorry about what I said before. You stopped Evan from suffering. I-I couldn't do that. He would have been in so much pain until he died. I still hate you. I still hate you with very fiber of my being, but I'm not going to kill you right now. I can't do it. I-I killed Dana because I thought it would save Evan, but I-I couldn't kill you because… because you killed my brother to save him." Ella looked down, before putting on a small smile. "Look, isn't the grave nice? You think Evan will like it?"

Hannah looked over at the grave and then at Ella. "I'm sure he loves it. It looks great Ella," she said softly.

Ella looked at the grave again and walked back into the clinic. "I'm going to look for some food." She wasn't hurt, but she felt numb. Everything felt numb. Looking through the clinic again, she found some cookies and juice, and some donuts. Probably there because there was going to be a blood drive. She took the food and brought it back into the room Evan had died in. His blood was still all over the place. Still all over her.

The cookies were stale, but Ella still ate one and started on a donuts. They were stale too. The juice was canned, so it was fine. She could just drink that. Hannah walked back into the room, or more of hobbled and hopped, not putting any pressure on the leg. "S-so who's actually left?" she asked.

"What?"

"W-who else will we have to kill to make it out?"

"I… Emily is, Luke and Frederic are, Alexander, Logan, Claire, Damien and Amani," Hannah said. "I-I've been keeping track. I-… I kept hoping all my friends wouldn't die."

Ella looked down. She could kill Emily and Claire she was sure. Luke, Frederic, Damien, and Alexander… they would be hard, right? Ella ran to the sink and threw up. Killing… Ella took of her shirt, bra, jeans, and underwear. There, no more blood. She didn't care Hannah was staring at her. Getting to her bag, she took out a pair of her underwear and bra and quickly put them on. Grabbing her brother's bag, she dug through the bag filled with ammo to take out a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and a hoddy. They smelled like him. Evan…

She wouldn't be able to sleep. She was sure of that. It wouldn't be long before they would have to move, or attempt to move. Ella would leave Hannah behind if she had too. She felt sick, and numb and… and… Ella died with Evan. She wasn't sure who she was now, but she could never be Ella again. Ella was in that grave back there with her brother. She wouldn't be weak anymore. She would be strong and she would win this stupid game. For both of them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

It was hard to believe that there were only ten of his classmates left, counting him. Logan had been hiding out since day one; his weapon had helped him make it by unnoticed for this whole time. After all, he had been given camouflage and just hiding out in plain sight. He had watched people walk past him. He had watch students die in front of him. All he had to do is sit here and wait it out. Sooner or later everyone would die, and he would be able to walk away without a problem.

It couldn't be that long until he was able to just get up and walk back to the school. He had to saw, some of the people that were left were people he would have thought had already died.. That was okay. You never knew what a person could do under this kinds of situations until it actually happened. It didn't matter to him.

He heard movement, and just stayed still. Another person would just walk past him and he would just hold out another day and- "Did you really think this stupid thing would save you from me?" Frederic asked, a gun to the back of his head. "Stupid." Frederic fired.

"It's good that we got that a hold of that tracker," Luke said, holding it in his hands. Emily was standing close to Luke.

"We just need to keep moving and kill every dot we get close too. There's only a few people left," Frederic shook his head and started to walk back to the house. It was almost six am, and the only reason they had left the houses, what they would have to leave by midnight the next day because it would be a danger zone. By this time tomorrow, there would only be five places left, and most of them would be stranded, surrounded by other danger zones. Looking at the map, the way it was set up was the corners connecting the sides would let them pass through the whole island still if you knew how to do it, and were very careful. Frederic didn't want to test this if he didn't have it.

"Frederic…" Emily said, yawning.

"It's okay. We're going back to the houses so you can get some rest," Frederic told her. He wasn't tired, but he wanted to talk with Luke without Emily listening. The best way to do that was to have her go to sleep.

It didn't take long for them to get back to the houses. Just a few more hours here. If Emily got some sleep, that would be good. "Got get some sleep. We'll keep watch and wake you up when we need to move," Frederic said. Emily just nodded and went into the bedroom. Frederic just stood there with Luke for a half hour in silence. It was only after he made sure Emily was asleep that he turned to Luke.

"You know, if it comes down to it I want you to kill me and let Emily kill you in retaliation," Frederic said.

Luke frowned. "I can't kill you Frederic. You should just kill me and get it over with and then kill yourself. I'm not going to kill you. Why does Emily need the one to win? Huh? You should be the one who makes it out of this horrible game alive."

"What would be the point? Everyone I care about will have to die. I've already lost James and Tobin. I'm going to lose you no matter what happens. If I lost Emily too, I don't see the point in making it out alive. I know you had no intention of having it out of this alive since the moment this game started," Frederic pointed out.

Luke shook his head. "So? I knew the moment I realized what was going on that I wouldn't be the last one standing, but that didn't mean I won't fight until you give me permission to die. I already knew too that you would try to save Emily. I just wish that you would rethink that and live. You made friends before, you could do it again. What do you think Emily will do if you make her be the one who lives? Well, whatever that is will be worse if you make her kill someone."

"Doesn't matter." Frederic responded, without even thinking things through. Of course whoever made it out of this alive would be fucked up. It was just the way this game worked. Even with everything that game pretended to stand for, in the end all it really did was have a group of dead kids and one messed up one. That was all that happened because of this game. It didn't act as a determent for anything. It didn't act as much of a population control, as even though they do make a dent in the population with doing this Frederic felt sure that if they just made everyone go into army and fight in all of these stupid wars the United States seemed to get into. They would kill people just as fast.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? That's something you need to think about. I mean, what kind of life would she have when she got out of here?" Luke asked, shaking his head. "You need to think about if it's worth it for her to live if she's going to end up in some hospital somewhere and-"

"Even if she does have a break down, it's better than the alternative," Frederic said, shaking his head.

"What, her being dead?" Luke asked.

"No, having a monster make it out of this game. Emily won't become some crazed killer once she leaves her. She won't be paranoid or filled anger or hate. She'll be depressed and might not leave her room for end up in a hospital because she refuses to eat, but that's better than a monster," Frederic explained.

"So, you're not wanting to let her win because you love her?" Luke asked, shaking his head. "That's a good reason too, it just makes it a stupid one."

"I think, part of it is because I love her, but I love you as well and I know you're not the one to win this," Frederic looked back into the room with Emily. She looked so peaceful when she slept. "Who else that's left do you think would be able to make it out of here and not become a monster?"

Luke was quiet a few moments. "You think I'd become a monster if I made it out of here alive, huh?"

"If you had to kill me to win?" Frederic asked.

Luke was quiet again. He looked down at his gun and then at Frederic. "You're right. If I had to kill you to win, I think, no I know, that it would break me. As for who else could make it out of here without being a monster, I can't say. I don't know what the others have been doing. I don't know who has broke down and killed someone else. I would pick Emily as well, but I don't think you'd become a monster Frederic."

"I killed Tobin. Besides, you can't become what you already are. I've been a monster since before this game started," Frederic shook his head. "I bet I was born into this word a monster, and I'm okay with that. It just means that I'm not the one who is supposed to live through this, that's all."

"I don't think you're a monster. Everything you've done you've have a good reason. We justified everything we did. There's nothing wrong with that," Luke said. "I don't think you'd be any more of a monster when you left the game than when you came into it. Even if you had to kill Tobin. Even if you had to kill Emily and me. You'd find a way to do it. You're father would make sure you got the best medical help, the best everything you could ever want. You have a chance after this. When it's just the three of us, let me kill Emily and then I'll kill myself. You'll be able to make it out of this mess."

Frederic shook his head. "I refuse. I won't let that be the way we end this. We're going to do thing my way, do you understand?" he asked.

Luke picked up his gun, "and if I go in there and kill Emily right now? Would you make yourself live? Huh?"

He shook his head. "If it comes down to it that Emily has to die, if I can't protect her, then I'll kill her myself. I've already decided that. If Emily was killed, I don't think I'd be the one to make it. What good would it do for me to live anyway? Even with my father being who he is… Can I tell you something? He was arrested the night before we came on this trip. I mean, when I was woken up by Leo's dad showing up to talk with my father I knew something was wrong. He told me not to worry about it, but I think he might be going away for a long time. What do I have to go home too? I'll be put into the foster care system and be all alone after this mess. I can't do that Luke. I just can't do it."

Luke lowered his gun. "Fine. I guess that she can be the one who lives. If that's what you really want I'm ready to go down for that."

Frederic laughed. "You act as though I'll let you die. If anyone is going to kill you, it'll be me. I'll at least give you that much," he said. "You're the best friend I got left Luke."

"Well, let's go over who we need to kill. I'm betting they're all having at least some fire power if they've made it this far. I'm betting that someone has better firepower than we do. I'm also betting that some of the people are in groups. Well, I suppose there are people who can make it on their own. Emily said that Alex ran off, he might be on his own," Luke said with a shrug.

"I hope they are in groups because it'll be easier to kill them all at once. Are you keeping checking on that finder thing?" Frederic asked.

"Yeah, I'm paying attention to it. No one is around here. If you want to get some sleep you should," Luke said.

Frederic nodded, "thank you. I'll take watch after you so you can get some sleep. Wake me up in a few hours." Frederic walked into the bedroom that Emily was in and crawled into bed with her. He gently moved some of her hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful right now. She looked like everything was right in the world. He pulled her close and tried to get some sleep. She was so warm. Couldn't he make it so they both lived? Why was it so bad that he wanted to live and have her with him?

It didn't take long until Frederic had fallen asleep.

XxXxXxXxX

Damien pointed his gun at Claire. "I'm sorry Claire, but you're going to have to die now," he said.

"P-Please! Damien, you know I'm pregnant, y-you can't kill me. A-at least let me talk with Luke before I die, please… If you have any compassion, let me live because of my baby, please," Claire begged. She was sobbing, and Alexander turned away. Damien was going to kill her, he was sure of it. It made him sick. Was Claire really pregnant? And why would Damien know-

Alex tensed as Damien fired. Turning back around, he saw Claire on the ground, a bullet wound in her head. "Y-you killed her! Sh-she was pregnant!"

"So? If we're going to make it out alive then we have to kill everyone else," Damien said simply. He looked at Alex and shook his head. "She was a friend of my sister's. That's how I over heard she was pregnant. I guess Luke was sleeping with her, but I doubt Luke actually cared about her. I feel bad, about how many people I've killed, but there isn't a choice right now. She wouldn't have lived no matter what she did. What the hell was her weapon anyway?" Damien looked around until he found her bag. Digging through it, "rope. She had rope. What the hell was she going to do with that?"

"Something. I… she was pregnant Damien," Alex said.

Damien grabbed onto Alex hard and shook him. "Calm down. Look, I told you that I was going to make sure we make it out of here. Understand?"

"How? How are we going to get out of this? Isn't there only one person who can make it out?" Alex asked, looking down.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing," Damien said. He looked over at Claire again. "Come on, we need to get going."

The two kept walking along, silence. There was just silence. Alex walked along with Damien… was he really okay with all of this killing? Alex couldn't do it any more. Killing people. There were so few people… eight. Eight out of forty-two students were left. It made him sick. His friends were almost all dead. Emily was alive, but he was guessing she was with Frederic since Leo and Lance had been killed.

Damien shoved Alex on the ground as he was tackled to the ground by Amani. He was doing what he could to keep her from stabbing him with a butterfly knife. "Alex!" He yelled.

Alex quickly grabbed the gun that Damien had dropped and ran over to the two. He put the gun to Amani's head and fired.

Damien screamed, and Alexander shoved Amani off of him. His eyes grew wide as he noticed Damien had gotten a wound on his cheek. It wasn't that bad of a wound. When he had shot Amani, the bullet went through her head and had grazed Damien. "D-Damien! A-are you okay?"

Damien got up, wiping some of the blood off. "I'm fine. That's another one down… I want to rest," he said.

Alex nodded. "Alright, we'll rest here for a little while. Does you head hurt?"

"Yeah, it does. Just let me rest for a little while." Damien sat back down, leaning against a near by tree. He soon closed his eyes, and passed out. Alexander sat down next to him, still holding onto his gun. Well, this would be all be over soon…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

It felt so odd. To be one of only a few person left alive in their class. He should still feel sad. He should try to feel something for all of the people who were dead, all of the people were no longer around. He should… he should care more about just his own survival. Damien looked over at Alex. Well, it would be nice if they could be the last two alive. Alex was sleeping. Damien felt almost dirty for the only real reason he was keeping Alex alive. Almost. He should feel bad. Alex looked so…

He shook his head. The moment that he was waiting to use Alex for. It sounded so dirty. The reason he was going to use Alex. Like he was just a tool to him. Sleeping like that he looked almost innocent in all of this. Did he really have to die? Alex had killed people. If he hadn't grown a conscious then maybe this would be different. Alex felt bad about killing people. Alex felt something. Maybe being numb was the only real way to cope. This game was coming to an end. Everyone needed a way to cope. Alex had lost his way to cope, and now he just broke down. They had talked. Alex had killed people. There was no problems then, why was he having problems now? Damien looked at his gun. No. It was Alex's gun. The gun that had killed so many people on this island.

The was coming to end of all this. Damien had to make sure he was the last one standing. He took a deep breath. "Alex, it's time to get up," he said softly, shaking his friend awake. He wished he could say that he would be the one who would kill Alex. He wanted to make sure that Alex had a painless death. For his plan to work, Alex's death wouldn't be painless. It would probably be painful. He couldn't think about that right now though.

Alex made a small noise as he opened his eyes and looked up at him. He still looked so innocent. Damien felt he should feel sick for what he was going to do. Maybe he had lost his mind. Maybe it was his last bit of sanity. His last bit of wanting to do something right. It had to be something like that, as he knew that Alex had killed just as many people as he had. It was pointless to think to far into things now. He was going to win, and Alex had to die for that to happen. Maybe it was wrong of him to want some kind of hope in all of that. Something good to come out of all of this. Alex was the only other person here besides himself. That had to be why he was feeling this way about him.

Alex pulled himself up. "I guess it's time to go find the ones who are left." He shook his head. "There's so few of us left. Soon this whole stupid game will be done and…" he stopped. Damien knew what he was thinking; what he had to be thinking. He would have to kill everyone who was left if he wanted to live through this. Everyone including him. Alex seemed to have issues with killings now. It was so stupid, couldn't he just suck it up until this was over with? Then he could… well, Damien wasn't going to let him win so it wouldn't matter in the end.

Damien nodded and started to walk. Where was he supposed to go now? There were only so many places left to look. The only person he was worried about was Frederic. Everyone else shouldn't be as hard to kill. Then again, if they were still alive he was guessing they would have killed someone by this point. Then again, they could all just be like Alex and not want to kill anyone else. They could just wimp out. He took a deep breath and kept walking with Alex.

"Alex!" Emily called. "It's good to see you're still alive!"

Damien turned around quickly to see Frederic, Luke and Emily. "Shit." Damien quickly took out his gun. Here was hoping his plan worked.

Frederic pointed his gun and shot Alex right away, and Luke shot at him. Damien quickly shot Frederic. Alex was soon on the ground, and Damien prayed he would just stay down. He hadn't thought they would both have a gun. It was stupid. Luke wasn't a good shot though… and Damien would be able to get off another shot. Frederic was on the ground, having gotten shot in the chest… Damien's vision was blurry. "Shit…" he shot again, aiming at Luke this time and-

XxXxX

Emily's eyes grew wide. If she hadn't… if she hadn't called to Alex… Frederic, Luke and Damien were dead… Alex had been shot and was probably dead now too… Emily sank to her knees and started to cry. "D-Damn it.." Luke pulled himself up. "E-Emily…" he coughed up some blood. "You're so stupid… if you had just keep your mouth shut…"

Alex pulled himself off, breathing deeply. He grabbed onto the gun from Damien's body and shot Luke. Emily screamed and looked at Alex. "I… how are you still alive? F-Frederic shot you in the chest…" She moved over to Frederic and pulled him close. She didn't care that she was getting blood all over her. Frederic was… Frederic was dead and it was all her fault… it had happened so quickly….

"Bulletproof vest." Alex walked over to her and pointed the gun at her and fired. "Damn it…" Out of ammo. "Give me your gun. I'm going to kill you."

"W-Why? Alex… can't this all stop? Please?" she asked, begged. "T-they're only four people left, right? A-and… Frederic… Frederic…" She sobbed and continued to hold him tightly to her chest. "We could just… just.. Talk with the other people around… and… something… and… and… what am I supposed to do? Frederic… Frederic…."

Alex walked over and picked up Frederic's and Luke's gun, before walking back over to Emily. "We can't stop this Emily. Only one person is going to win, and that's the end of it. Now, you'll be able to be with Frederic soon. That's what you want, isn't it?" he asked, pointing Frederic's gun at Emily's head.

"I'm sorry Alex," Emily said softly. Alex screamed as he felt the bullet from her gun go into his leg. She looked up at him, and shot him again, in the other leg. "I'm sorry." She dropped Frederic's body and shot in the neck. After Alex fell to the ground, she pulled Frederic close again. Nothing mattered. Nothing mattered at all… Not even that she just killed her last friend… nothing else mattered at all…. Frederic was dead… Everyone she cared about was dead… what else mattered?

XxXxXxX

Ella passed back and forth. They had just had listed off the rest of the dead. There was one person outside of herself and Hannah left. It shouldn't be hard to just kill Emily and be done with it. Ella took out her gun and pointed it at Hannah. "There's just three of us left… there's no point in keeping you alive," she said, shaking her head.

Hannah looked over to Ella. "Ella…" she looked down. "I understand."

Ella frowned. She understood? The person who murdered her brother understood? What the heck did she understand? Ella picked up one of the many guns in the room and shot Hannah in the head. Peacefully, painlessly… more than she disserved…

"Who's in there? Come out! Can't we talk?" Ella turned when she heard Emily's voice. Talk? What was there to talk about? "Please, we've both lost people we love… can't we just talk without trying to kill each other? Please?"

Ella walked out the door. Emily was covered in blood. "I-I should just kill you and end all of this! W-why should we talk? T-there's no reason to talk! E-Evan's dead! I…" she pointed her gun at Emily, the same gun she had just killed Hannah with.

Emily pulled out her gun and pointed it at Ella. "If you try to kill me.. I… I'll take you with me and we'll both die… no one will win this stupid game. Let's just talk… please…"

Ella frowned. "Lower your gun first." Ella wasn't going to let Emily trick her. She wasn't going to lose this. Evan died to save her, she wasn't going to just let Emily kill her.

"Will you really lower your gun if I do?" Emily asked. She was so stupid. Of course she wouldn't lower her gun. The moment Emily lowered her gun then she would shot and kill her.

"Of course I will. I'm sick of all of the killing. I'm sick of everything going on here…" Ella said. When this all started, she never thought it would ever be her and Emily as the final two standing. She was almost done with all of this. She was almost done with this game and she would be able to go home. Home.. Without Evan…

Emily lowered her gun and… maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just talk. They had twenty four hours right? Ella lowered her gun and sat down, leaning against the clinic. Emily walked over and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry Evan died."

"I buried him behind the clinic here. I killed… the killed the people who killed him," Ella said. She had never even been close to Emily, but there was a closeness now that she couldn't explain. "I'm going to kill you. I- Evan died protecting me. I have to kill you."

Emily looked down. "After everything between Frederic and… everything… I don't even know if I want to go back. All of my friends are dead. I'm nothing without Frederic. I'd go back and be all alone… with blood on my hands… I guess it's okay if you… if you kill me…" Emily started to cry. "I never wanted to die this way… I never thought something like this would happen. I kept thinking that I'd wake up and all of this would be a bad dream. I'd wake up and be able to go back to Frederic and… I … Frederic's dead! I… what am I supposed to do? If I died here… it'll be so much easier to just die here and not dead with any of the aftermath. S-so I'll take the easy way out and… and let you kill me… I should have just let Alex kill me… I could have died with Frederic… I…."

Ella picked up her gun. "I promise to make it painless. I-"

Emily grabbed her gun and shot Ella's gun out of her hand as she picked it up. "I… I'm a very good shot. Frederic made sure of it." Emily shot her again, tears rolling down her face. "I don't care if it's going to be hard. I don't care what happens to me after this. I'm the only thing left. I have to live for all the people who died. I don't care if… if I have to kill you. I'm sorry Ella." She shot her again.

XxXxXxX

Epilog

Emily sat in her room a several months latter. She had dropped out of school, not that she needed to work with the money the government was giving her. It was only recently that she had started to go to all of her friend's families and told them everything she knew about what happened to their children. She even told Alex's and Ella's parents she had killed them. She didn't care that they had screamed at her and started to cry. None of that mattered now…

All that mattered right now was… she was thankful she had lived. She'd always have a part of Frederic with her… She'd give birth to his child soon. She didn't care she was fourteen and a soon be mother. Who would have thought she would actually get pregnant the first time she ever had sex? Whatever happened now, at least she had her family and everything would be okay. She could only move forward now… even if she still cried herself to sleep at night.


End file.
